125th Hunger Games: Separate but Equal
by Jms2
Summary: This marks the 125th Anniversary and 5th Quarter Quell. The Capitol will be obsessed with these games. Only the best of the best will compete and make it out alive. These are the Hunger Games. SYOT: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a side project! I will continue the story I am currently on and finish it in no time. I will continue to go in chronological order because this is just a side project.**

**President Jackson POV**

It seems just last year I was picking the card for the 4th Quarter Quell. Now, it's 25 years later and I'm picking another card.

I slick my yellow hair hair back as I approach the podium. In the crowd, I spot the Victors of the last Quarter Quell. Four of them from District 7. All grown up now. Ava and Alexander are even married now with children. Next to them are Allan and Mia. Down the row I spot the other Quarter Quell winners. It's a surprise Haymitch is still alive. I thought for sure his liver would have killed him by now.

I stair into the crowd and smile. "This year marks the 125th Anniversary of the Hunger Games, and the 5th Quarter Quell!" I stop and let the crowd cheer. In this time, I open the Quarter Quell card. "This year, to remind the Districts that they are separate but equal to the Capitol and to each other, the Districts must offer up in tribute two young men and women to fight to the death. The female tributes will be transported to an all girls arena and the men, to an all male arena. The final twelve tributes of each arena will be taken out, interviewed and then placed in arena with the twenty four tributes will fight until one remains. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd goes nuts. This year will be amazing.

**Okay there you have it! The 24 girls will go into an arena and the 24 male will go into an arena. The final 12 females and males will be taken out and fight to the death! Submit tributes! 48 spots open!**

**Rules:**

**1\. No Mary Sues and/or Gary Stus.**

**2\. All must be submitted through PM. All submitted via review will not be considered. It's not hard to create an account.**

**3\. No recycled tributes! Be original.**

**4\. All things on the form must be answered even "celebrity lookalike."**

**5\. Each submitter can only submit 5 tributes. It will be rare if all 5 make it in. **

**6\. A submitter must submit a bloodbath if they submit over 2 tributes.**

**7\. No reservations.**

**8\. Have fun.**

**Tribute form**

**Name (First and last):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Backup District:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity look alike:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteer:**

**If volunteer, why? If reaped, how they dealt with it?:**

**Friends/Family:**

**Romance? (No Katniss/peeta stuff):**

**Token:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**What they show the Gamemakers:**

**Training score:**

**Strategy in the arena:**

**Allies?:**

**What does he/she do at the Bloodbath:**

**Does he/she survive the Bloodbath?:**

**Preferred death?:**

**Why should he/she win?:**

**Other:**

*****WARNING: some changes might have to be made to a tribute. If not enough bloodbath tributes are submitted, yours might just have to die. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: CLOSED

I have picked a few of the submissions that will definitely be in the story. Just because you submitted a tribute and they aren't on this list doesn't mean they won't get it. I'm just filling in spots right now. Update: IT IS NOW CLOSED!

D1F: Estelle "Stella" Luxie, 18 (DobbyTheFreeElf1290)

D1F: Crystal Stalin, 17 (cheerleader114)

D1M: Gregory (Greg) Honor, 17 (Lulubell2494)

D1M: Burberry Jackson, 17 (Vhagor)

D2F: Quintina Lowenek, 17 (RatInvasion)

D2F: Amaryllis Malone, 12 (Momsie. Popsicle)

D2M: Keith Spencers, 18 (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

D2M: Lance Hector, 18 (grimbutnotalways)

D3F: Kennedy Bishop, 14 (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

D3F: Tahnee Edenthaw, 18 (RatInvasion)

D3M: Ron Kalmey, 12 (JJBanshee)

D3M: Bise Utah, 15 (Depth Of Hades)

D4F: Haven Abbot, 17 (xSakura-Blossomsx)

D4F: Kimber Sienna, 17 (LittleBitNerdy)

D4M: Sinbad Indigo, 18 (DobbyTheFreeElf1290)

D4M: Rossili "Ross" Tides, 18 (AsgardianGrizzly)

D5F: Evergreen Sanders, 15 (JJBanshee)

D5F: Ray Volts, 18 (Zayngel22)

D5M: Jack Renier, 17 (grimbutnotalways)

D5M: Kallias Russo, 16 (TheWritress002)

D6F: Kimberly (Kimmy) Nocks, 12 (cheerleader114)

D6F: Emma Piston, 16 (Lulubell2494)

D6M: Aran Kiva, 16 (AsgardianGrizzly)

D6M: Brett Kenedy, 16 (jayman1919)

D7F: Ashley Collins, 15 (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

D7F: Willow Brooks, 17 (catnip851)

D7M: Axle Firx, 15(Lulubell2494)

D7M: Orpheous Holt, 18 (Fifidear)

D8F: Castilla (Cas) Sutton, 14 (the real world is scary)

D8F: Phoebe Churn, 14 (Vhagor)

D8M: Quartz Miller, 18 (Jotunheim Storm)

D8M: J.J. Troy, 14 (jayman1919)

D9F: Martha Edgecombe, 13 (Ripple237)

D9F: Ariel Lee, 18 (Gunny979)

D9M: Anthony Hickory, 17 (Ripple237)

D9M: Edi Omsorovic, 16 (Gunny979)

D10F: Abrianna(A.B.) Frinter, 18 (AztecPrincess15)

D10F: Dandy Grenadine, 18 (Momsie. Popsicle)

D10M: Felix White, 18 (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

D10M: Offar Hendrix, 16 (Depth Of Hades)

D11F: Angel LeCurciz, 16 (Ripple237)

D11F: Poppy Junes, 14 (cheerleader114)

D11M: Jonathan Fray, 18 (FlawlessCatastrophe)

D11M: Ferron Strauss, 18 (Fifidear)

D12F: Isadora Drayer, 17 (Fifidear)

D12F: Corey Pallek, 14(Lulubell2494)

D12M: Adam Hastings,16 (DobbyTheFreeElf1290)

D12M: Zadok Algirdas, 12 (RatInvasion)

It is now closed! If you told me you were going to submit and still haven't, sucks for you because you had days to do it but didn't.

Just a warning for people: If you are not a frequent reviewer of the story, your tribute WILL NOT win ;)


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 Reapings

**Okay, I know these aren't the District 1 tributes. I had the District 2 Reapings written for a while since I had all their tributes before District 1 was full.**

**Enjoy the (basically) first chapter of this new story!**

**Quintina Lowenek POV**

I wake up to the sound of a bird singing. I sit up and see that my window is open. I jump out of bed and close it. Today is Reaping day.

As I'm in the shower I think about the tributes volunteering today. Three of us live right here in the same little community. The other, Keith, lives closer to town. Amaryllis shouldn't even be volunteering today but her daddy insisted that she be able to. It's not everyday a 12 year old volunteers in District 2.

I get out of the shower and use a Capitol grade hair dryer to dry my long black hair. I then put it in a bun but leave some pieces hanging free.

I have to search deep in my closet in order to find my Reaping dress. It's a dark blue dress that gets really tight at the waist and then is loose everywhere else. I don't like wearing loose cloths, it seems to get in the way. It's like an unspoken rule that I always have to wear tight fitting clothing.

When I'm all done changing, my father enters the room.

"Oh I have such a beautiful daughter," he says hugging me. "Are you ready for today?"

No! No I'm not. I don't want to volunteer! I wouldn't do it if it was some kind of legacy in our family. But since it is, I know in my heart that I have to. "Yes," I say.

"Great. Let's get you downstairs for breakfast. Your mother has make French toast and bacon. Oh, and your brother and grandfather are stopping by before the Reaping," he says, walking me downstairs.

Once I walk into the kitchen, the smell of bacon smacks me in the face. Bacon is probably the best thing on the planet. I grab a plate and pile on some food. As I'm eating, Kentigern, my brother, walks into the house.

"Where is my baby sister?!" he shouts. He always likes to make an appearance.

"In here!" I shout. He comes to the kitchen and gives me a big, shaking hug.

"You know you don't have to volunteer right." He keeps telling me this. He doesn't want his baby sister is the games. He's a very protective brother.

"I know, but I have to," I insist.

"No you don't," he says.

"That's enough!" My father yells at Kentigern. "She's made up her mind and she will volunteer today."

Not a moment later, my grandfather walks in. I give him a hug.

"Why are they fighting?" he asks.

"Kentigern doesn't want me to volunteer." I say. As soon as I say it, I know I shouldn't have. My grandfather starts to yell at Kentigern as well.

I've had enough. I place my plate in the sink and walk to the square.

"Good morning," I say as I pass the guard at the gate.

"And to you Miss Lowenek. Good luck today," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

As I walk out, Lance and Amaryllis appear by my side. We say nothing for most of the walk to the square. We occasionally ask about each other's day and stuff like that. Lance and I are friends, we've been neighbors our whole life. Plus he's one of the few people who isn't friends with me for money. However, we aren't close friends. We are just casual friends. Amaryllis is another story. She's like that one annoying young kid in your neighborhood. But she's just a kid so I understand. I guess you can say we are close, I've babysat her plenty of times. And now, I'm entering a death match with her. Ironic.

We finally reach the square. I get my finger pricked and take my spot at the top of the 17 year old section. I watch people crowd into the square. Many people are angry they can't volunteer or that their kids can't volunteer. It's kind of funny seeing the look on some peoples' faces.

The Victors now take their spot on the stage. My brother waves at me, my father winks at me, grandpa smiles, and my aunt just takes a seat. This time next year, I will join them.

The escort appears out of the Justice Building. The crowd goes nuts. The escort, Sunshine, gives a speech. After that, she says ladies first.

"Our first tribute is... Destiny Love." A girl starts to walk to the stage from the 15 year old section.

I take a deep breath. Just as I'm about to shout 'I volunteer' someone else does. A girl from my section.

"I volunteer!" I shout half a second after she does. From then on, it's a fight to the stage. Since I was at the top corner of the section, I easily make it up first. I shoot daggers at the girl. I don't even know who she is.

"Oh a volunteer! You look very familiar honey. What's your name?" she asks in a high Capitol accent.

"Quintina Lowenek." I say in a brave tone.

"Oh Ms. Lowenek. Are you related to these four behind me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

**Amaryllis Malone POV**

I sit up quickly with a smile on my face. I get to volunteer today! I'm so excited.

I get out of bed and take a bubble bath. Bubble baths are probably the best thing on earth. Like, who doesn't like bubble baths other than people who've never had them?

After my bath, I find a white dress with yellow flowers on it on my bed. I slip it on and put my blonde hair in a fishtail braid.

I head downstairs and find my whole family in the living room. "Surprise!" The shout when I walk in.

"What?" I ask. "For me?!" Everyone is here, even great grandma Lyme.

I give them all hugs. "This marks the 100th anniversary of my mother's victory." Lyme says.

"Now it's your turn to carry on the tradition," Grandpa Cayenne says.

"I know," I say. "It all started with great great great grandma Symphony who was the first ever Victor."

"That's right," my father says. He won twenty years ago. "Every generation for 5 straight generations have competed and won."

"Now it's my turn," I say with a smile.

"That's right!" my father says.

After a few more minutes of praise, I head out the door.

I see Quintina head out of her house. As I pass Lance and he steps out of his. I stop for him.

"Hi Lance," I say.

"Hey Mary," he says.

"Are you excited for today?" I ask. "I am."

"Yeah I guess I am," he says. He doesn't sound positive.

We catch up with Quin and walk silently to the square. Some people congratulate us as we pass them. They know we are volunteering and one of us will win.

We get to the square and split up. I see the other volunteer, Keith. He gives me a little pat of the back and I think I might faint. He is so hot.

I walk into the 12 year old section and wait for the Reaping to start. I wave to my family on stage.

Sunshine started the Reaping with Quintina fighting for her spot against some random girl. Shit. How am I going to get to stage before her? I'm all the way in the back.

"The second female tribute is Sylvia Bennet." I see the random girl walk up to the stage. She was reaped! I quickly volunteer for her, and she seems extremely mad.

I introduce myself even though everyone already knows who I am. "I am Amaryllis Malone and I am your next Victor." I say.

**Keith Spencers POV **

The light shining through curtains annoys my eyes. My head is killing me. Hangovers suck. I roll over and notice someone else is in my bed. Great. Last night was so fun. I can't remember any of it. I don't even know who this girl is.

I poke her to wake her up. "Morning?" I say.

"Good morning sexy," she says. I don't know her name!

"Well I have to get ready for the Reaping. I'm sure you should too," I say.

"I guess you're right," she says, kissing me. "Last night was amazing," she says. As she leaves, I watch her walk out. Not half bad.

I sit there trying to remember last night. Almost everyone from the academy was there. So much alcohol. I remember Amaryllis not being there even though all volunteers show up every year, probably because she is so young. Quintina left about halfway through the party. I remember seeing Lance there with his boyfriend a few times. I don't really remember seeing them past 11. I don't remember anything past 11. How did I get home? I chuckle.

I take a quick shower and throw on a black V neck shirt and ripped jeans. I make sure my blonde hair looks good. This is good enough.

I eat a bowl of oatmeal, say hi to my family, and head to the square.

As I sign in, I see Amaryllis and pat her on the back. I then head to the 18 year old section.

I watch Sunshine pick the first girl's name. Quintina fights with a girl in order to get to the stage first. My mouth drops when I see who the girl is. It's the girl from this morning. Why is she volunteering?

Sunshine calls out the next name and it is Sylvia Bennet. I watch the same girl take the stage. She was reaped. Well, at least now I know her name. Amaryllis takes her place.

Sunshine then walks to the boys bowl and reads off a name. "Saw Akin." Ha. That's Lance's boyfriend. For a second I think about not volunteering, it would be funny seeing then in the arena together. But reluctantly, I volunteer. I walk to the stage and introduce myself. I see many girls staring at me. I give them a charming smile.

Now just one more tribute to go.

**Lance Hector POV **

I wake up with a huge stretch.

The smile on my face fades as I remember what today is. Today is the day I volunteer to compete in a death match I don't want to go into. I've been dreading this day for years. Why do I have to volunteer? Because my father won? Just because he barely made it out of his arena he thinks I should be better and more trained than he is. It doesn't make sense.

I don't even shower. I know I should but i just don't care. I don't have bed head so what's the point?

I put on my black suit and white tie. This is what my dad bought for me. I also brush my teeth.

I then walk to the kitchen where I find my mother and father.

"There's my big boy!" my mother cries. She puts her hands on my cheeks and give me a kiss.

"Hi mom," I say.

"Are you ready for today?" she asks. "Are you hungry? Is there anything I could do?"

"No mom, I'm fine," I say.

"Okay, well I made pancakes," she says.

I grab a plate of them and start eating. My father keeps telling me how to act when I'm on stage and how to speak properly. It's annoying. After eating, I tell my parents that I want to get to the square early and meet up with Saw. They allow me to leave.

As I'm walking out, I spot Mary skipping. I think it's stupid that her father had to pay the academy in order to let her volunteer. Who would want their only daughter to die? They already lost one awhile ago.

Mary walks over to me. Together, we meet up with Quin and walk to the square as a trio. On the way, people congratulate us. To be honest, I don't even want to volunteer. I'm not going to volunteer. I know my father will be angry but whatever. I don't have to commit suicide to please my dad.

I get to the square and meet up with Saw. Together, we stand in the middle of the 18 year old section. My father comes out on stage and spots me. He seems mad and confused that I'm not close to the stage.

Sunshine comes out and picks a name. Quintina volunteers. She sounds confident on stage. The girl who was fighting with her seems mad. That same girl is reaped and Mary volunteers. She seems happy.

Then, Saw is picked. I grasp his hand. He can't leave my side. He knows I'm not going to volunteer. I wait for Keith to volunteer quickly, but he doesn't. He just chuckled to himself. I watch Saw walk up to the stage. Is that bastard not going to volunteer? I'm about to volunteer when Keith does. He just wanted to scare me. I will not be rooting for him in the games.

Sunshine plucks another name out just as Saws hand meets mine again. "The next tribute is.." I keep my feet planted. They won't move from this spot and I see my father giving me a questioning look. "Lance Hector! Another Victor's child!"

My eyes widen and I squeeze Saw's hand, hard. No one will volunteer. I walk up to the stage and act brave. I give the camera a smile.

"The tributes representing District 2 are Quintina Lowenek, Amaryllis Malone, Keith Spencers and Lance Hector!" The crowd goes crazy. We all shake hands and I am escorted into the Justice Building.

Soon, my mother comes through the door. She give me a giant hug and won't let go.

"Good luck in there," she says.

"Mom," I say. "I don't want to go."

"What are you talking about?" she asks. "It's always been your dream."

"No it's always been dad's dream," I correct her.

"I don't know where this is coming from." She is confused.

"I've always thought this way," I say bringing her into a tight hug, cutting her off from saying anything else. "But just because I don't want to go in doesn't mean I won't try to get out."

She starts to tear up. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. I will see you soon," I say. The Peacekeepers escort her out and she waves goodbye.

A few moment later Saw comes in. I'm happy to see him. He and I join in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," I say.

"You sound like you have already given up. I know for a fact you have the skill to make it out. You will make it out," he says breaking the hug. I'm lucky to have him.

"Thank you," I say. I kiss him.

"Here," he hands me a book I've been working on. I'm not finished with it yet. "This will be your token."

"Thanks. I've wanted to finish it for a while." I laugh.

Soon he is escorted out. Before he leave he shouts "I'll see you soon, bubble butt." I chuckle. That's his nickname for me.

Now I just have to sit here and wait.

**Quintina Lowenek POV **

I sit in my room for a few moments until my family walks in. Everyone is here besides my brother, who will be mentoring me.

"You did it, honey!" my father says.

"I know." I sit there thinking. "I really did."

"I am so happy for you," my grandfather says. "In a few weeks, the Lowenek name will have another Victor." I hug my grandpa. He is such a sweet, bubbly old man. Just by looking at him you would never know he has killed 6 people and was a ruthless career.

My family now starts giving me advice. They tell me to stick with the careers until the very end and to stay with Lance and Amaryllis until the final 3. They tell me how much poison can kill some one, like I didn't know that before.

The Peacekeepers come in and escort them out. They do it in a nice way because they room is filled with three Victors and my mother. Speaking of my mother, she hands me something before she leaves. It is a purple silk napkin with the word 'Lowenek' woven into it in good thread. It was my father's and brother's token.

Not a moment after my family leaves, Leeann walks in. She is my best friend even though she is only 15.

"Nice job!" she says, giving me a high five.

"Thanks," I say with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that one girl for you." She must be talking about the girl who volunteered with me.

"Good," I say. "I don't want her to take your place soon."

"If she volunteers before me, I will literately die. That bitch isn't taking my spot, and she shouldn't have tried to take yours." She always speaks her mind.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, she is escorted out more forcefully than my family.

**Amaryllis Malone POV **

I sit is the chair swinging my legs back as forth. I did it! I volunteered! I'm so happy right now.

My family bursts through the door. Everyone is here besides Great Grandma Lyme. My father tells me she will be my mentor.

"I'm so proud of you," my father says.

"You did amazing," Mother says.

"Thankfully, that girl was reaped," Grandpa says.

"Rose would be so proud of you right now," Mother says. Rose is my older sister who died when she was five. She had some disease. I don't remember her at all because I was three when she died.

"Thanks, everyone," I say, blushing.

"Now just because you are young doesn't mean you won't win," Father says. "You have it in you. Just stick with Quin and Lance."

"I know," I say. They bombard me with more advice until they leave.

My friends soon appear and we gossip for awhile. I tell them to remember me and sponsor me. They too give me advice until they leave.

I am already excited for these games to start!

**Keith Spencers POV **

My parents walk through the door with Dakota, my sister, and Mark, my brother. Dakota sits on my lap as my parents talk to me.

"We just want to say how proud we are of you," my father says.

"We love you very much, and you must make it back home to us," Mother says.

"I know, I know," I say. "I will make it out of there. I guarantee it." I smile.

I know I act tough but the thought of never seeing my siblings again could bring me to tears. I will never give up in the games. I will come home to my family.

"You got this, bro," Mark says.

"Hey, if I win I can mentor you," I say. "And I will make sure you win." This makes him smile.

"Do you have you token?" Dakota asks me.

"Yes, I do," I pull out my golden necklace from inside my shirt. It has two little golden swords crossing on it.

As they are being escorted out, they all say goodbye one last time. I don't expect my next visitor. It's that one girl.

Crap! I forgot her name again! "Hey," I say. She jumps on my lap and starts making out with me. I'm shocked.

"Once you win, we can get married," she says.

"What?" I ask in astonishment, breaking the kissing.

"I tried to volunteer to be in there with you but it didn't go as planned." She says. Ew. The clinging types are so annoying.

"Dang," I say. I would have probably killed her anyways in the games. She would just get on my nerves too much.

Just ask she starts taking off her clothes, the Peacekeepers come it. She freaks out because they 'walked in on us.' As she is escorted out, I mouth 'thank you' to the Peacekeepers.

That was weird.

**Damn that was long. Almost every Reapings with be this long. And a Special Thank You to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Spencer, RatInvasion for Quintina, grimbutnotalways for Lance, and Momsie. Popsicle for Amaryllis.**

**So... Question time!**

**Who was your favorite?**

**Who was your least favorite?**

**Predictions?**

**What did you think of the chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4: District 1 Reapings

**Here is the District 1 Reapings. I hope you all enjoy it. And a special thank you to the people who submitted me these great characters!**

**Crystal Stalin POV **

I wake up and stretch. The sun is shining through my window and I already know today will be a good day.

I hop out of bed and walk to the mirror. I don't think I will take a shower this morning because I don't want my blonde hair to be wet during the Reapings. Plus, I took a shower last night. I put on some athletic shorts and a sports bra. This is what I wear when I train.

I go down stairs and grab a banana. Then my brother, Parker, walks into the kitchen.

"Woah! Put on some clothes!" he says, putting his hand over his eyes. Almost every girl wears this outfit when training. He's only disgusted because I'm his sister.

"Oh shut up," I say. "This isn't even that revealing."

"Nasty," he says under his breath. "Well I'm going to go train."

"So am I," I say. "We can go once I finish this banana."

"Okay, hurry," he says.

I finish it in no time. I then make my way to the training academy. Once I'm there, Parker runs off with his other 14 year old friends. I meet up with my best friend Camila.

"Sup girl," she says, hugging me.

"Hey," I say.

"Are you excited for today?" she asks.

"Hell yeah I am!" I reply.

"Okay let's get some training in before hand," she says. I agree with her and we head over to the throwing knives section. I throw 6 knives, all hitting the bullseye. Camila does the same.

After a few more rounds of knives, we head over to the sword section. On the way over, I watch Estelle Luxie make a grand entrance into the training room. She's so self centered, it oozes out of her. I give her a quick fake smile and roll my eyes once she can't see my face. I then make my over to a sword.

Camila and I duel for a few minutes until the bell rings, signaling that the Reapings will begin in one hour. I find Parker, and we leave together.

The quick jog home is relaxing. A few people wave to me and I wave back. Once I get home, I throw on a tight royal blue dress with ruffles that start at my shoulder and end at my hip. It's a nice dress, my mother made it.

My parents walk Parker and I to the Reapings. They won't stop saying how proud they are of me. It feels good having all the attention on me for a while. It's funny because they haven't said a thing to Parker this whole time.

We finally get to the square after what seems like an hour walk. I see some of my guy friends and wink at them. A few of them act like they will faint. I then sign in and walk to the 17 year old section. Parker walks to his 14 year old section.

I find Camila and some other friends and together, we wait for the Reapings to begin.

"So who's volunteering first, you or Angel?" my friend Hera asks.

"I am. Angel is after me," I answer. Before she has time to ask another question, Water, the escort walks out on stage. "Who names their kid Water?" The other girls laugh at my question.

The Victors then walk out of the Justice Building and take a seat on stage. My favorite is no doubt Natalie Spangler. She's about 37 now and has two little twin girls with a boy on the way. She won the 101st Hunger Games at the age of 13. And the arena was a Torture Chamber and she wasn't even apart of the Career alliance. The fact that she won is amazing. The odds were stacked against her and she still won! I hope to God she's my mentor.

"Welcome citizens of District 1!" Water begins. "This year must be very exciting for you. Four of you lucky people will get to participate in the Hunger Games this year!" The crowd cheers. "Now we will start with ladies first."

"I wonder who it will be," Camila whispers into my ear.

"I don't know but whoever it is better thank me for saving their worthless life." I say.

"The first female tribute is... Lotus Culver!" I burst out laughing. That girl is the poorest, most disgusting person in the district. For God's sake, she's anorexic and a whore. I watch her walk out of the 18 year old section.

"Told you the person I would volunteer for had a worthless life," I say, while laughing. "I volunteer!"

I walk confidently up to the stage and wave to all the people. I give the crowd a smile and the cameras a wink.

I've done it. There is no turning back now.

**Estelle Luxie POV**

I burst through the doors at the Academy. I come here every morning to train. Well, I don't really train, I just like to look at all the boys.

As I walk through the gym I spot one of the volunteers, Crystal Stalin. I'm not particularly fond of her. I mean I don't hate her but we aren't BFFs. We both go to the same high school. We went to different middle schools though. She was always popular, no doubt she's the queen bee only rivaled by me. In middle school, I wasn't really popular but I have blossomed and am now at the top.

Crystal walks passed me and I give her a fake smile. She does the same. I roll my eyes.

Then I see the other girl volunteer. Her name is Angel Love. She is 17. She hates me because I took her friends away. They aren't even funny anyways but I still took them because Angel is such a bitch. I'm mean what girl laughs at the shoes you're wearing? That's just cold hearted. I just can't wait until she dies in two weeks; the world would be better off with her dead.

I wake over to the bow and arrow section. I load an arrow and aim at the target. Then I get distracted. Peridot Sel walks into my line of sight and I absentmindedly watch him walk to the swords. I don't even notice my hand slip of the string. The arrow goes flying up by the rafters. I jump at the song of the clinging. The trainer storms towards me and rips the bow out of my hands.

"I'm so sorry!" I say. I can hear people laughing. I think I might start to cry. I rush out of the center and run home.

Once I get there my parents ask me what's wrong but I ignore them and go up to my room. I'm so humiliated! I don't want to go out in public. Then the bell rings.

Damn it. I brush my teeth, fix my make up, and slip into a turquoise gauze tube dress with white heels. I have to act like nothing happened.

I prep myself in the mirror. Deep breaths. After my fifth deep breath, I plaster a big smile on my face and walk downstairs.

"What's wrong honey?" my mother asks.

"Nothing mom," I say rolling my eyes. "Can we just go and get this over with?"

"Oh okay. Sure," she says. Soon my brother and father are with us and we make our way to the Reaping.

The walk isn't long. It takes about 15 minutes. When I finally get there, I split from my family. I sign in and meet up with my clique.

"Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"I'm here for you."

"I will do whatever you want today." All my friends say as they crowd around me. I guess they are trying to make me feel better about this morning. God, they are so annoying and needy.

"I'm fine guys," I say, acting appreciative. "Truly I am."

A few moments later, Water comes out onto the stage. She has such a pretty name. She does a quick little speech that I tune out during. I start to pick at my nails. Then she pulls a name at the same time pulling my attention. She calls out the name of a girl I've never seen before. She is hideous! Thank god I've never seen until now. Sadly, Crystal volunteers for her.

Water then walks over to the bowl and pulls out another name.

"God let's just get this over with," I sigh.

"The next tribute is...Estelle Luxie!" My heart skips a beat. The girls around me gasp. Then I realize Angel will volunteer for me and I feel better. The closer I get to the stage, the more worried I become. Lotus made it all the way to the top before Crystal volunteered so I don't think I shouldn't be worrying so much.

I stand at the top of the stage. I find Angel in the crowd. She is starring daggers at me. She then grins and shakes her head ever so slightly. I is can't be happening. I look to my friends but they are either crying or avoiding my eye contact. Really? What the hell? Why isn't anyone volunteering for me?

My personality seems to change in an instant when I realize I am a tribute and next thing I know, I'm batting my eyelashes and smiling into the camera.

Fine. Game on, bitches.

**Gregory Honor POV **

"Greg, honey, time for breakfast!" my mother shouts as I climb out of bed.

I place my hand on my night stand, like always, to grab my glasses. My hand grabs nothing. What? I start to pat the stand looking for them.

"Lucian!" I shout. My brother comes through the doors, or at least I think it my brother, because all I see is a blur.

"What?" he asks.

"Where are my glasses?" I scowl.

"How am I suppose to know, baby brother?" He acts so innocent. I know he took them. He does it a lot and it's annoying.

"Mom!" I shout.

Soon enough, my mother is up here yelling at my brother. I don't know why he was to be annoying all the time. He's not even funny.

Lucian pulls my glasses out of his pocket and throws them towards me. I somehow manage to catch them.

"You are so annoying," I say walking past my brother. He says nothing back.

I walk out to my back yard with my father. He takes a key and unlocks the shed. Inside are maces, spears, swords, axes, whips, sickles, and almost everything else. You name it, we got it. You see, my father was a trainer at the academy but when the head trainers wouldn't let me train because of my bad eye sight, my father started to train me by myself. It's actually nice having my own personal trainer.

"What do you want to work on?" he asks.

"How about spears," I say, after contemplating my decision.

"Okie dokie," he says. He pulls off two spears from the stand in the shed and tosses them towards me. I snatch them from the air. "Aim for the head," he says pointing to the human cut out boards scattered around the backyard.

"Got it." I line up my spear and aim it at the head of a board that is about 40 yards away. I then launch the spear through the air. It makes contact with the chest of the board. I grunt and throw the next one, this time I throw it harder. It penetrates the face. I pump my fist in the air.

"Good job!" my father says.

"Not good enough." I retrieve the spears again and throw each about ten more times. Each one hits the head but none on target. I would a for the forehead and hit the eye, or aim for the mouth and hit the cheek. It's not good enough!

The bell then rings and I know it's time to put the spears away. My father locks up the shed and we go inside. Once we get their, I finally eat some of the breakfast my mother made. She made eggs and bacon.

I then go upstairs and take a quick five minute shower. My short blonde hair dries quickly so I don't have to worry about it being wet during the Reaping.

I push my teeth and throw on a white dress shirt and gray dress pants. As I walk out of my room, I turn and look inside. I take a moment to remember every detail of this room. This could possibly be the last time I'm in here. I look to the floor and turn off the light. I walk away without looking back.

"I'm ready," I say. My family and I walk to the Reaping. My mother hangs onto my arm as we walk. She isn't very excited about her son leaving but I've already promised her I would make it back. This year will be extra easy. I mean all I have to do is make it to the final 12 in the first arena, then with the 6 male and 6 female careers, we will dominate the next arena. It's that simple.

We reach the square and I split from my family. Lucian, being 19, had his last Reaping last year. I sign in and stand tragically at the top corner of the 17 year old section. Now it's time for the hard part, I'm not suppose to volunteer so I will have to beat one of the volunteers to the stage. I except maybe a fight but I will make it to the stage.

The escort walk onto the stage. She waves and smiles. She is very pretty, for someone from the Capitol. She is about 20 years old. Her hair is long and wavy. It's blue in color and her eyes are very blue, but don't look like they were surgically made that way. She has a beautiful tan.

She calls out the first girl and I watch a volunteer step forward. Of course. Then something unexpected happens, the next girl is reaped and there is no volunteer. I look to the volunteer and I see her grinning.

As Water makes her way to the boys bowl, I gulp. I need to make it to the stage, I need to get there before the volunteer. I stand here and slowly shift my feet to the right, towards the isle.

"The first male tribute is... Opal Fral!" I watch a small boy start to walk up. I then hear a laugh and see the volunteer laughing at the little boy. Now is my chance.

"I volunteer!" I say quickly making my way towards the stage.

"What?!" I hear the volunteer shout. "No!" He starts to break through the crowd and charge toward the stage. I easily make it to the top first.

"Hello handsome," Water says. I barely notice her because I'm distracted by the volunteer being pulled away from the stage. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gregory Honor."

"Well it's an honor to have you," she says emphasizing the word honor.

**Burberry Jackson POV **

I step out of the steamy shower. As I run my hand through my short blonde hair, the bell rings. Shit. I woke up late and now I have to face the consequences. My parents will be angry with me.

After putting on a navy blazer, black skinny jeans and a white v neck shirt, I head down stairs. At the bottom of the steps I see my father, arms crossed, tapping his shoe on the floor.

"What has been taking you so long?" he asks in a malicious tone.

"My alarm clock didn't go off," I say walking right past him, not giving him another moment of my time.

In the kitchen I see my twin sister, Orchid and my mother. My sister gives me a smile like she's happy dad is mad at me.

"For god sake Burberry, we have to leave in a few minutes," Mother says.

"My bad," I say. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," she says.

It won't happen again because I'm volunteering. Even though it's my father's dream for one of his children to volunteer, Orchid and I have never really been strong enough in the academy. The reason I'm volunteering is for the glory and for the money. With all that money, I could buy a golden TV, shower, bed, anything. Anything I would buy would be gold. If my mother won, she would have probably bought everything incrusted with diamonds.

"Glory, we have to leave!" my mother shouts.

"Coming," my father says.

Soon enough, we are on our way to the Reaping.

"So I've decided to volunteer next year." Orchid says. My father stops in his tracks.

"Really?!" he asks with a giant smile growing on his face.

"Yup." She confirms his question.

"That's daddy's little girl!" he says, hugging her.

I roll my eyes. She will do anything to please my parents. Anything can happen in a year. It's really annoying.

I keep my mouth shut and say nothing about my plans to volunteer. I want it to be a surprise.

We soon reach the square and sign in. Orchid goes to the 17 year old girls' section and I go to the 17 year old boys' section.

The first Reaping goes off with out a hitch, someone is Reaped, someone volunteers. Then the next girl is Reaped and isn't taken down by a volunteer. Weird. A boy is then called and someone volunteers, someone who wasn't suppose to. I laugh to myself at the thought of the trainers at the academy being mad that both volunteers don't go in.

"The next male tribute is... Shine Wellings!" I wait. Both the volunteers run to the center and start fighting, each trying to get to the stage first. Nows my chance. I simply slip out of my section and walk calmly up to the stage.

The volunteers don't even realize what's just happen until I take the microphone and say "I will be volunteering this year. Thank you." That gets their attention and they both look like they want to kill me. I smile down at them.

"Well this is lovely! Three volunteers!" Water trills. "Shake hands now will you." I shake all of their hands. Crystal looks pissed because she's been training mostly with the other 3 volunteers.

I am taken into the Justice Building where my family soon joins me.

My father burst through the doors and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you," he says.

"My baby is all grown up." My mother sobs.

"Yeah whatever. Good luck," my sister says, obviously not pleased with the attention all on me.

My parents continue to congratulate me and go on to say how proud they are of their son. My sister soon lightens up and I think I can see a a few tears starting to form in her eyes. My mother hands me a golden rose broach and tells me it's for good luck. I marvel at the golden color of it. I thank her and they are soon escorted out.

**Crystal Stalin POV **

I sit on the couch for a good five minutes until my family comes in. When they finally do enter the room, that immediately know that I'm pissed off. Not one other volunteer got to the stage.

"Honey, everything will be okay," Father says.

"No it won't! Angel didn't volunteer. We made such a good team," I say.

"Well, you will just have to get used to your other district partners," Parker says.

"Yeah right. One of them is stupid, another is blind, and the last one is weak!" I fume.

"Well that's a good thing. They are less competition for later," Mother says. I guess she's right.

"Have you picked your token?" Father asks.

"Yes I have." I point to my diamond earrings.

"Good," he says.

Not a moment later the Peacekeepers barge in and take my family away. They all blow me a kiss on their way out.

Camila and my other friends enter.

"I'm so proud!" Camila says.

"We will be friends of a Victor!"

"I can't wait to spend the night at your house in the Victors Village!"

"Woah guys. I haven't won yet," I say. "I still have to get through two arenas."

"But we know for a fact you can win," Camila says.

We get into a group hug and no one let's go until they are pried off of me by Peacekeepers.

I am District 1's only hope.

**Estelle Luxie POV **

I'm in shock. I don't know whether to cry or laugh. I think I might cry because no one volunteered for me. But I think I might laugh because I stole Angel's shot at volunteering. It's like a win as loss at the same time.

My family enters my rooms soon after I enter it myself. My 13 year old brother hugs me.

"I can't believe those bastards," my father says.

"They are just going to let you go in there?" Mother says.

"Well I can win," I tell them. "I have be trained, I'm pretty, and I work different angles."

"I guess you're right," my mom says.

My father is still extremely mad that I was Reaped. He even takes the glass vase that was on the stand and shatters in against the wall. That make the Peacekeepers come in early and take them out. I give my brother a kiss on the head as he leaves.

The next person to enter is some random guy. Next thing I know, we are making out. Well then. I really don't mind because he is really hot. As soon as he tries to slip his hands down my pants, I call security and he is thrown out. What a perv.

**Gregory Honor POV **

"That's my boy!" my father shouts as he enters the room.

"I knew you had it in you," my brother says.

My mother brings me into a tight hug that makes my lungs hurt. My father gives me some last minute advice.

"Just lay low in the first arena. That is where they will take out the biggest competition." He right. The other careers will probably take out the biggest threat. I don't want that to be me.

As they are about to leave, Lucian takes my glasses off of my face and teases me. When I get them back he says "I had to do it just incase it was my last chance."

When they are gone, I sit there. I think about possible strategies.

**So that was District 1s Reapings!**

**What did you think?**

**Out of all the characters you've read about, who's your favorite so far?**

**Predictions?**


	5. Chapter 5: District 3 Reapings

**Sorry about the late update. No matter how long I go without updating just know that this story will be finished and their will be a Victor. Plus Reapings are always a pain in the ass to write but they must be done.**

**Bise Utah POV**

My alarm sounds and I use as much restraint as I can to not throw it. I can feel the bags under my hazel eyes. I didn't get to bed until 5 am and it is now 8 am. I was up all night trying to finish a 10 page paper on why calculus is helpful. It was excruciating, but I managed to get it done. The paper is due in two weeks and I am not the kind of student to procrastinate until the last minute.

As I drag my feet towards my bathroom, I realize what today is. How could I forget Reaping day? How could I be so stupid?

I rush in and out of the shower. I leave my black hair to dry in a messy way. I dress in a nice white polo shirt with cargo shorts. I brush my teeth. When I'm all done getting ready, I stand in the mirror. I give myself a quick smile and rush downstairs.

"Hello, son," my father says as he takes a moment away from his call on his hologram phone. You see, I am not like the rest of the children in District 3. Roughly 27% of children in my district live in Community homes. Another 5% are estimated to be living on the streets. But me, I am the son of a wealthy business owner who creates hologram phones and televisions for the Capitol. The company has been in my family ever since my great grandfather started it.

"Good morning, father," I say. He continues his conversation with his Vice President of the company.

My mother gets my attention by placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Good morning, sweetie," she says.

"Good morning," I say.

"Did you finish your homework for today?"she asks.

"Yes I did," I respond.

Now I eat my food. It's pretty good. My mother is an amazing cook. Once I finish the meal, I head to the basement. Down there is my working station. I have a computer and other supplies needed for school. I also have my hobby station. You see, I have some unusual hobbies. For instance, in my hands is something I created. It's a bomb. Obviously it will never be detonated. I got into this hobby because, for a school project that was required by the Capitol, I had to create 3 bombs. My whole class went out to a field and we demonstrated our bombs in front of a Capitol attendant. Some peoples bombs went off like a fire cracker, some didn't even go off. But mine, mine won first place. I made a grenade, a land mine, and a fire bomb.

"Bise, honey, it's time to leave," I hear my mother shout. I gingerly set down the bomb, then rush up the stairs.

My father drives out family to the Reapings. The car isn't nice but it's more than most people have. I see people starring me down as we drive by. It's not my fault my family is wealthier than most.

When we finally arrive, I hop out of the car and sign in. I then head over to the 15 year old section and wait for escort to come out of the Justice Building. She finally does. Her name is Pellik. She is about 50 years old but looks to be about 25. It's amazing what the Capitol can do.

Pellik gives off a short speech. She then says "This year the Gentlemen will go first." As she slowly plucks a slip of paper, the whole crowd hushes. "The first male tribute for District 3 is..." I hold my breath "Bise Utah."

I exhale quicker than I ever thought was possible. This causes me to cough. Once I am situated, I walk up to the stage. Everything slows down. It seems like the whole world has stopped moving.

The only thing that registers in my mind is 'Who will be joining me?'

**Ron Kamley POV**

I wasn't able to sleep, like always. I find myself wondering around the graveyard of my district. If I had to guess I would say it's around four in the morning.

"Ron?" I hear a girl's call.

I turn around and see a girl that is about 8 years old. "Delanie?" I ask. I am greeted by my little sister. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"How have you been?" she asks.

"I've been better," I confess. "The Reapings are today and I have a bad feeling."

"You shouldn't worry," Delanie says. "Everything will be fine, and we'll be together soon."

"Ron?" I hear my mother call. "Ron honey!"

My sister vanishes and my mother and father appear by my side. "We were worried sick," my father explains.

"We knew you would be here," my mother says.

"I just wanted to go see my friends," I say as they start to walk me back home. I turn around to get one last look at the gravestone I was sitting next to. It read 'Delanie Kamley, loving daughter and sister. Birth: 118 ADA Death: 118 ADA.'

ADA is an acronym for After Dark Ages. I was born in 113 ADA.

Once I arrive back at my house my parents but me to bed. It seems like I only sleep for twenty minutes but when I wake up, it's four hours later.

I don't have time to shower or even brush my teeth. The bell ring signaling that the Reaping is about to begin. I wear the only thing I've been wearing for the past couple of month, a worn brown t-shirt and pair of worn and baggy pants that is smudged with dirt. It's the best my family can do.

As I walk downstairs, my parents welcome me.

"Did you get enough sleep?" my mother asks.

"Yes. It's more than I usually get," I say.

"Good."

"We better get going to the Reaping," my father says from his spot at the table.

We walk to the Reaping. On the way, my parents make me stand in the middle of them and hold their hands. It's a little embarrassing but I don't care.

I sign in and walk to the 12 year old section. It's full of kids like me, scared and delusional. We have no idea what today will have in store for us.

A lady walks onto the stage. She comes every year to do this thing. She walks over to the Reaping bowl and I hold my breath.

"The first male tribute for District 3 is... Bise Utah!" I watch an older boy walk to the stage with a blank expression on his face. I still hold my breath. I know someone else will get called and their is no use in feeling safer when you aren't.

I watch the lady walk to the bowl and pick another slip. My lungs hurt but I don't care. "The second male tribute is...Ron Kamley!"

I scream.

My body won't move and I start to shake. I can feel my eyes welding up with tears. Next thing I know, Peacekeepers and charging at me. I scream again. The Peacekeepers drag me up onto the stage.

There is nothing I can do.

**Kennedy Bishop POV**

I wake up sweating in my bed. I was having a nightmare about Issac, my older brother. His death replayed in my head.

It was 5 years ago today. I was 9. Issac was 14. I remember not knowing what was going on when his name was called at the Reaping. I remember saying goodbye, not knowing if that would be the last time I ever saw him.

He got a 7 in training, I remember being proud of him. Being only 14 and getting a 7 is an accomplishment. I remember his heart warming interview. I was in it of course. He said he loved me and would come home. He lied.

At the Bloodbath, I saw my brother turn into a murderer. He cut down a young girl like she was nothing. I remember resenting him for doing that. He was smart through. The arena, a laboratory, was perfect for him. He made it to the final 8 without having any trouble. Then, the arrow. The careers chased after him. He was running but they were faster. I remember crying and screaming at the TV screen, begging for the girl from 4 to let him go. She didn't. One arrow to the back of the head was all it took to make me an only child. Moments after his death, I remember the silence in the room. My parents couldn't believe their eyes. The moment everything changed for me was when I saw the District 4 girl cheering with joy and being praised by her comrades for killing my brother. The girl went on to winning the games. The fact that she is alive makes me unable to sleep at night.

"Kennedy." A voice breaks me from my trace.

"Chief?" I ask. In my window is a 30 year old man who goes by the name of Chief.

"We have to get going," he says.

Without question, I jump out the window with him. The sun has barley risen yet.

Chief and I walk around town. We soon come across an old cellar door. He opens it and we walk through a few halls. I know exactly where we are going. I've been here multiple times this week alone.

Soon, Chief opens a door to a large room. Inside, hundreds of people stand. Chief and I make our way over to the podium.

"Attention," he starts. "May I please have your attention." He stops and looks at me. I smile. "Today is the day we change history." The crowd roars. "Today is the day young Kennedy Bishop enters the games to bring down the Capitol." A spot light trains on me. I look out to the crowd confidently. "With the help of her allies from other districts, these tributes can give us information about the Capitol and the arena set up."

He motions for me to take the stand.

"I promise to do everything in my power to help out the Districts." I begin. "For too long have we been sending children to die. This time, the children will fight the Capitol, not each other!" The crowd roars.

After my speech I walk home to get ready for the Reaping. I throw on a black knee length shirt, black cropped tank top, black leather jacket and black combat boots. All black.

With my parents by my side, we head to the Reaping. They are proud that I am apart of this even through they are scared for me. They understand that I make my own decisions, and these decisions will help out everyone in the future.

As I sign in, the man that takes my blood stairs me down. His all knowing gaze tells me he already knows what will happen today.

I walk to a spot in the 14 year old section. No one will volunteer besides me so there is no point in standing up at the corner of it. I stand alone.

Pellik, the escort, walk out onto the stage. She give a speech that I can't understand due to her Capitol accent. She says that the men will go first. The first person to be called up is Bise Utah. I know him. He is the smartest person in his age group in the whole district. I make a mental note of keeping an eye out for him. He could be dangerous but he also could come in handy. The next person is a little boy who is forced to the stage by Peacekeepers. He screams Bloodbath to me.

"And now for the girls," Pellik says. She grabs a slip and approaches the podium. "The first female tribute is... Eleanor Welt."

"I volunteer!" I shout as Eleanor creeps out of the 16 year old section. Her eyes widen and she starts to cry tears of joy. I walk to the stage.

"What's your name sweetie?" Pellik asks me.

"I am Kennedy Bishop," I say clearly.

**Tahnee Edenthaw POV**

"Tahnee!" My eyes fly open. "Tahnee wake up!" It's my father. As quickly as I can, I close the door and lock it. I know when he's drunk and by the sound of his voice, he is.

I ignore him pounding on the door as I put on long dress, made of a prickling gray material that was my mother's and my father's old boots. I take my dark brown, almost black hair into a ponytail.

I stand in the mirror, contemplating my move for today. My dark skin matches my hair and my eyes. I will volunteer today. I'm desperate and I have made many strategies for the games. I need my father to get better and for my family to reunite. Plus I need the money. I have nothing to lose so why not?

When I finally unlock my door, my father is passed out in the hall. I don't wake him up. He needs sleep whenever he can get it. I throw a blanket I've him and lay him flat on the ground.

I walk out of my house. It takes about and hour to get to my mother's house on foot. I rarely see my mother. She and my father divorced and unlike my father, she remarried quickly and now has another kid.

I knock on the door and a few moments later I am greeted by my little sister Rosasharn. She is 12 and this is her first Reaping. I'm 18 so this is my last. She hugs me. She loves me, but my parents don't let us see each other often.

"Where's mom?" I ask Rosasharn.

"She's upstairs," my step father answers, as he makes an appearance.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"I suppose so," he says.

I go up the stairs and am greeted by my mom. She hugs me. She goes on to say how beautiful I look and how lucky she is to have me.

They leave to the Reaping and I head home to collect my father. I have to walk him to the Reaping gently because any fast moves could make him fall down. I leave him with one of the nice Peacekeepers in the District, one I know would never hurt someone. He will get him home safely.

I sign in and take my spot in the 18 year old girls section. I turn around and find my sister. She's nervous, I can tell. I think we were all nervous our first time. I wave to her and she waves back.

The escort walks out and reads off a speech. She then chooses Bise Utah and Ron Kamley for the male tributes. Everyone knows Bise and it's kind of bad I'm in this with him. He makes me look as stupid as a snail and I am on the honor roll at school.

Some thing unusual happens when she chooses the first female tribute. There is a volunteer. Two volunteers in one year? District 3 hasn't has a volunteer is over a decade. The girl looks dangerous. Damn, I picked the wrong year to volunteer. I will have to make a few changes to my strategies.

"The next female tribute is... Zech Ulrich." A girl from the 17 year old section starts to make her way to the stage.

With all the courage I can muster up, I shout "I volunteer!" The crowd gasps for the second time in 2 minutes.

The girl starts to thank me. I pat her on the back and walk to the stage. "What's your name?" the escort asks.

"Tahnee Edenthaw," I say.

We all shake hands and I walk into the Justice Building. The room I am put in is full of crystals. Soon my father comes in.

"Why?" he asks with tears in his eyes. I doubt he will remember this.

"Dad, I had to. We are desperate and you need help," I say.

"No I'm fine. I promise," he says trying to sober up.

"It's okay dad. I will come home sooner that you think." I reassure him.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too." I tear up. He is escorted out. I pull out a 10 centimeter tall little green teddy from my pocket he gave me when I was little. I always knew this would be my token.

Soon, my mother, step father, and Rosa come in.

"Why did you do this?" my mother asks.

"Please don't go!" Rosa pleads.

"Stupid," my step father says under his breath.

"I had no choice. After you left, dad and I have been desperate for money," I begin. "I don't even have any friends because they all left saying I was neglecting our relationship because I was always working."

"I'm sorry honey," my mother looks ashamed of herself.

I give Rosa one last hug and don't even talk to my step father before they leave.

Now I just sit here waiting to be taken away.

**Bise Utah POV **

"I'm shocked," I say to my family as they walk in.

"They can't take you!" my mother says. "Honey, you have connections. Get him out of this mess." She pleads to my father.

"Their is no way I can do that," he says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I say. "You guys are already acting like I'm dead. I can win."

"No matter what happens, your father and I love you," my mother says.

"Son." My father gets my attention.

"Yes dad?" I respond.

"Don't be afraid to do whatever it takes to get home." He says. This shocks me a little. "It's kill or be killed and I want my son alive and well."

"Okay dad," I say. We get in one last hug before they are ripped from me.

I am all alone now.

**Ron Kamley POV**

"No!" my mother says as she enters the room.

"Mom, I don't want to die!" I start to cry in her shoulder.

"You won't," my father says comforting me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Just lay low," he says. "Tribute have sneaked their way to victory before, and it can happen again."

"Yeah but not for a Quarter Quell," I push.

"Just lay low and everything will be fine," he says.

They both kiss me on my head before being escorted out.

**Kennedy Bishop POV**

The first person to come in is exactly who I pictured. It's Chief.

"Good job," he says.

"The plan is finally in action."

"After years of preparation, we are finally ready," he says. I am so happy. I am so excited. "Watch out for the Careers. They will be targeting you just like the tribute in the 101st games. Lay low in training." He says. "Act weak. Act like you volunteered because you would have died from starvation in a week anyways."

"Got it," I say.

"Good luck." He leaves before he is escorted out.

The next people are my family. They knew about the plan. They didn't support it but there is nothing they could do about it. It was going to happen.

"We love you," my mother says.

"You know that right?" my father asks.

"Yes, and I love you too." We stay wrapped in each other's arms until the Peacekeepers come in. "Next time we meet, everything will be different."

**That's it for District 3! Thank you to the people who submitted these great tributes.**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	6. Chapter 6: District 4 Reapings

**It's time for District 4! Like I said, Reapings suck ass and sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Haven Abbot POV **

I wake up to the smell of the ocean, salty yet sweet. The sun shines through my window and I can hear the seagulls calling. I'm so lucky I get to make up like this almost every morning.

I get out of bed. My hair is a train wreck but I don't care, I still have hours until the Reaping, so I have time. I head downstairs to find my mother and sister eating breakfast.

"I'm guessing Nero is still asleep?" I ask, grabbing their attention off of the TV screen that sits in our kitchen. Nero is my brother.

"Good morning precious!" my mother says. She hops out of her seat and plants a kiss right on my cheek.

"Morning mom." I struggle to push her off of me. "Do you think dad will be able to get home before I leave?"

"I hope so," she says, "He needs to say goodbye to you. I swear that job is going to kill him. He's too old to be working out in the sea."

"I know," I respond. "Once I win you two will be able to volunteer."

"If you win," my sister corrects me.

"No. I will win. Just watch me," I say.

"Mhm. Have fun getting yourself killed." Nixie walks away from the dinner table.

"That's not the right attitude to have!" my mother yells, while my sister walks up stairs. "You will be fine honey. I believe in you," she whispers to me.

"Okay, well I'm going to go change and clean up this mess," I say, pointing to my hair. "And then Jessi will pick me up."

"Jessi?" I hear my brother call from behind me. "I don't like that boy."

"Oh shut up. You don't like any of the boys I hang out with." I begin to walk upstairs.

"Yeah because they are all horn dogs and I need to keep my baby sister safe," he shouts while I'm climbing the stairs. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

Once I'm in my room, I continue my daily routine. I brush my teeth, brush my blonde hair, clean my ears, and apply little mascara that makes my blue eyes look even bluer. Now all I have to do is find an outfit.

After what seems like days of searching, I finally come across a peach colored, tight dress. This is perfect. I then pull my hair back in a tight ponytail.

"Haven!" I flinch. Damn that scared me.

"What, mom?" I call down.

"Marina and Jessi are here."

"Coming." I head downstairs. That's when I become horrified. Nero is talking to Jessi. "Jessi! No!" I shout at him like he's a dog.

"What? I was telling him to keep you safe." Nero defends himself.

"Yeah, right," I say, pushing through him. Nero should know by now that Jessi doesn't have a chance with me. He already knows he's in the depths of the Friendzone.

My friends and I walk the beach for a while. We talk about how I should act on stage. Jessi tells me that I should act sexy. I roll my eyes. He would love that.

Finally, the bell rings telling everyone that the Reaping is to begin. The three of us walk side by side to the square. We always walk like this and I'm always in the middle.

We reach the square and we sign in. Jessi waves goodbye as he joins the 18 year old boys section. Mariana and I walk to the 17 year old section where I meet my sister. Now, we aren't twins, my mother just got pregnant with me like days after Nixie was born. We are both 17 though and she will be turning 18 very soon.

The escort walks onto the stage. His name is Calbert. He is little chubby, fat cheeked man. He has blue hair and orange eyes. He does this speech about how lovely it is to be working here in District 4. Our district is the most beautiful, scenery wise.

"Now let's get this party started!" he chants. He gallops to the girls bowl and quickly picks a name from the top. He then returns to the podium to say the name. "The first female tribute is... Gigi Ingo."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I run to the stage before anyone else can even think about volunteering.

"And what's your name, beautiful?" Calbert asks.

"My name is Haven Abbot and I'm your next Victor!" I start to wave to the crowd and bat my eyelashes for the cameras. This is going to be a piece of cake.

**Kimber Sienna POV **

I sit here on the docks of District 4, my feet dangling into the water. I look out far beyond the horizon where the sun is turning the sky a beautiful pink orange color. It's not everyday that this happens. I sit here thinking about my father. It's been about two years since he vanished and everyday since I've came here to wish upon his arrival home. But I know he will never return. There is simply not enough food or water on those ships to last two years. I like to think that he is safe, that he landed on a whole new land where he is starting to thrive. A girl can dream.

"It's beautiful," Blake says. I turn and look at him. He a sight to behold. The perfect District 4 boy.

"It is." A tear falls from my eye. He puts his arm around me and I lean into his chest. Blake is the best, even though he doesn't think of me the same way I think of him. "I must get going." I hug him.

I get one last look at this amazing view before I get up and leave. I need to get ready for the Reaping.

As I enter the house, the screen door slams too loudly behind me. I hear my baby sister, Emilia, start to cry. She's about a year and a half old and unlike me, she will never get to know her father. She does, however, have my 14 year old brother Braxton Jr. He is much like my father in his sense of humor and loud personality. Without my brother, this house would be too quiet.

I rush into my mother bedroom and pick Emilia out of her crib. I let her sit on my hip and I hush her. I've always had a special touch with her. She stops crying almost instantly. I kiss her on the head and set her back in the crib.

I then make my way to my bedroom. The clock on the wall says it's about 9 in the morning. I throw on a tight black lace dress. The arms are completely laced. I leave my mop of brown hair fall to the side it's usually on, the right. Their is no point in doing anything with my hair, it won't corporate. As I stand in the mirror I can't help but feel pretty. It's nice. I give myself a crooked smile, which make my gray eyes shimmer, and head down stairs.

I enter the living room to see Braxton Jr., Rilee and Ryer. They are twins, a girl and a boy. They are both 9. They won't leave their side for anything. I mean I'm pretty sure I caught them in the bathroom together. Creepy right? My mother walks in with Emilia on her hip, just like how I had her. I smile because everyone is here together, besides my father.

"I want you to know that your father would be very proud of you today," my mother says. My father has always wanted one of his children to be a Victor.

"Thanks mom," I say. "I will make dad proud today."

The bell rings and it's time for the Reaping to commence. I walk with my family. I see some of my friends. There was a giant beach party last night. I was invited but I gave up that life when my sister was born. Still every once in a while I will party my heart out. I wave to my friends. One of them gives me a halfhearted wave and then her hand returns to her forehead. I've always hated hangovers. The others do the same. I chuckle.

Braxton and I sign in. "Good luck." He says. He give me a giant hug and I think I popped a lung.

Braxton rushes to the 14 year old section and I, the 17 year old section. I finally get to be with my friends.

"How was the party?" I ask my best friend, Gemma. We are total opposites, even in skin color, me being pale and she being of African Panem descent. But they say opposites attract.

"It.." She huffs "It's was amazing." She is totally hung over and I think it's pretty funny.

The escort walks onto the stage. He does a speech and then picks the first female tribute. Of course, Haven volunteers, as she was instructed to do so.

The escort walk to the bowl again and comes up with another slip of paper. I ready myself to volunteer. "The next female tribute from District 4 is... Kimber Sienna!"

"I!" I stop myself. What? I was Reaped. This is bad. Now I will be seen as the weakling of the careers. Shit!

I walk to the stage and wave to the crowd. I make eye contact with Haven and whisper "You got my back with the other careers right?"

"Totally." She responds. Even if she's lying, Sinbad and Ross will have my back.

**Sinbad Indigo POV **

I wake up peacefully. I don't need an alarm clock or anything because for some reason, I always wake up at 7:30 or close to 7:30. It's always been like this.

I yawn and stretch. Today is going to be a good day, I can just tell. I look at myself in the mirror. My short dark brown hair is messed up from bed head. I guess I will take a shower.

I hop in and out of the shower and brush my teeth. I then dress in my Reaping outfit, a blue button down shirt and black pants. After I'm all ready, I head down stairs. I am greeted by my sister, Ariel.

"Morning," she says.

"Morning," I respond.

"I made you a waffle because today is your big day," she says. I thank her. My sister is the only person I have in this world. She means everything to me. We don't really interact with the outside world because we know that of we get too close to someone, they will disappear.

You see, three years ago, our parents were executed for treason. My sister and I were brought up in a household of rebellion. My parents never liked the Hunger Games or the fact that they lived in a District that embraces the Games. One day, they were over heard talking about some group called Fire Bird and were both killed. My sister and I knew nothing of the group. To show everyone that I'm not a traitor, I plan to volunteer like every other career. I will be the spitting image of a bloodthirsty career. Nothing will stand in my way.

I don't like the rebellious thoughts that come into my head but I have to get them out one way or another. That's my sister is so important to me, she is the only person I can talk to.

After eating breakfast, my sister turns on the news. Apparently hurricane season starts in a few weeks so many places are preparing for the worst.

The bell rings and my sister flinches. I start laughing. The bell has scared her for the past 5 years in a row. She needs to stop being so startled.

My sister and I walk side by side to the Reaping. I catch a few girls staring at me. It's nice to know that I'm making an impression on someone, but I can't focus on girls; training and the Games are all I need at this point in my life. Maybe later I will learn to let more people in.

I sign in and leave my sister in the crowd. Being 22 means she isn't eligible for the Games anymore.

I take my place in the 18 year old section and wait as more and more people pile in. Soon enough the square looks like a large school of fish with hundreds of people trying to move around.

I watch as the escort does a speech and then picks the first girl. Haven volunteers. Then he chooses another slip. This time, Kimber is Reaped. It's funny because she was supposed to volunteer.

I wait in anticipation as the escort picks the first male slip. My heart starts to race. "The first male tribute is... Trout Bessing."

Before I even see the boy, I shout "I volunteer as tribute!" I push my way through the crowd, determined to get to the stage before someone thinks of getting there before me.

When I finally get on top of the stage, the escort says "What's your name, handsome?"

Did he just call me handsome? "My name is Sinbad Indigo and I will win these games for my sister and I!"

I've done it, my dream is coming true.

**Rossili "Ross" Tides POV **

It's about 6 am, the perfect time to surf. The tide is high and the waves are strong.

I quickly get out of bed. No bother in doing anything with my golden blonde hair because it's messy appearance is like my signature look. I throw on a wet suit and head out the door, surf board in hand.

I make one quick stop before hitting the beach and that is to my best friend Leith's house. He is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without him. I knock on the door and second later Leith appears in the same get up as me.

"It's about time you showed up," he says.

"Oh shut up. I saw some waves on the way over. They are looking pretty good today," I say.

The walk to the beach is short since Leith lives two blocks away from it. When we finally arrive, I see a giant wave smash into the rocky shore that is a little ways down the beach. Without hesitation, Leith and I run straight into the water. When I start to see a wave coming, I lay down on my board. This is what I've been waiting for. Next thing I know, the wave envelopes me and I stand up on the board. I start to cheer as the water comes down on me, creating a tunnel like path through the water. Then, the wave collapse on me and I'm thrown off my board.

I'm conscious but Leith likes to pretend I'm not. He pulls me to shore as I play dead. He then starts to give me mouth to mouth resuscitation. I quickly stop him and look around frantically to see if anyone saw. When I see that no one is even on the beach, I let him do it again.

"It's so great that I have a boyfriend like you," Leith says. I smile. I'm not open about my sexuality, but I'm gay none the less.

Leith and I hop back into the water. We hit wave after wave. This is the good life. I'm riding on top of a wave when I hear the bell ring.

"Shit!" I shout. "We're gonna be late."

"Let's go then!" Leith shouts from a few yards away.

I feel like a complete boss when I ride the wave all the way to the shore where I simply step off of my board. I give Leith one last kiss and then I jog home.

I get home I see my dad on the porch drinking a beer. Oh dad, always smiling and with a beer in his hand.

I have absolutely zero time so I throw on the first thing a find, a dirty white shirt and a blue swimming suit. I wore this last night to the party on the beach. I hope beer stains come out easily.

I rush out the door and grab my father as I go. I get to the square relatively quickly. I sign in and head to the 18 year old section where I find Leith.

The escort comes out on to the stage. After the speech, Haven volunteers, Kimber is Reaped, and Sinbad volunteers. I have to admit, our District is bringing some very good looking tributes to the Games this year.

As Calbert is searching for another slip, Leith squeezes my hand. I make sure no one saw the gesture. "Our next tribute is... Kyle Bortland."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I walk to the stage and start to wave and give charming smiles to the girls and to the camera.

"What's your name, big fella?" Calbert asks.

"My name is Ross Tides and I will be the Victor of the 125th annual Hunger Games!"

I grab Sinbad's hand, he grabs Haven's, and she grabs Kimber's. Together, we raise our hands high above our heads. If I don't win, I know one of my District partners will.

I am lead into the Justice Building where I am placed into a room. Soon, my father enters the room.

"Good job son," he says.

"Thanks, dad."

He and I sit there in silence until he leaves. He hands me a leather cuff bracelet with a wave embroidered in black thread. I thank him once more.

The next person to enter is Leith. He jumps into my arms and we sit there. He's crying and I'm crying. It takes a lot for me to cry, even more for Leith to cry. I can't understand what he's going through. I promise him I will return and just like that, he's gone.

**Haven Abbot POV**

I sit in this waiting room for a few minutes until the door flies open. The first person to step in is Nero, then Nixie, followed by mother, and then...my father.

My eyes widen and swell up with tears. "Dad!" I shout as I jump into his arms. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see you volunteer," he says. "I couldn't be more proud of you." I can see tears forming in his eyes.

My family joins in on this hug and all of them start to cry. They don't cry because they are scared for me, they cry because they are proud I am following my dream. My mother passes me something. I look and see that it's a dull fish hook, not sharp enough to do damage. I thank her and too soon they are taken away from me.

The next people to come in are Marina and Jessi.

"Nice job!" Jessi shouts.

"Thanks," I respond.

"No like really, nice job," Marina elaborates.

"You guys are the best," I say.

"We know," they say at the same time

We sit and talk about how they won't do anything until I get back and how they will love to be friends of a Victor. It's nice that they care about me.

The are escorted out a few minutes later. Now I'm by myself and will be for a few weeks.

**Kimber Sienna POV**

I wait in anticipation for my family to come say goodbye. I can't wait much longer to see Emilia.

Finally, they enter. The first thing my mother does is pass Emilia to me.

"Hey baby sis," I say. She turns to be and smiles widely. She then buries her head into my shoulder and laughs. "Aw."

"We will miss you," Rilee says.

"I'm going to miss you all very much." I give Rilee and Ryder a hug. "I will see you all again. Just remember that."

"You better come back." Braxton says from the corner of the room. I give him a sad look. I pass a chuckling Emilia to my mother and run to Braxton. I hug him tightly.

"I will."

"Your father would be have loved to see what you've become," my mother says.

"I wish he was here," I say. I hug my mother. She then give something to Emilia and instructs her to give it to me. It's an anchor charm hanging from a long chain. That was a gift from my father, given to me a week before he set off on his journey forever. I must have forgotten it at home. Emilia hands it to me in a shaking hand motion.

The Peacekeepers enter just as I place it around my neck. I then give Emilia a kiss on the nose as they are escorted out. I will see her again.

The next person to enter is Blake. He says how proud he is and for the remainder of our time, I am comforted by his warm embrace. He gives me a kiss on the top of my head. He is then taken out in a blink of an eye.

The next person is Gemma.

"You go girl!" she shouts.

"Thank you, thank you." I bow. We both laugh.

"I can't wait for you to win. Have you picked out the house you want when you win?" she asks me.

"Yes! It's this one that's almost all windows. It's even right on the beach," I say.

"That will be so nice!" she says. We then joke about the parties we will have there until she is taken away as well.

I have no more visitors and am saddened by that thought.

**Sinbad Indigo POV **

I sit here and await my sister's arrival. As expected, she shows up.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother," she says.

"Thanks. I'm sure mom and dad aren't, but I'm doing this for us," I say.

"Once you win, maybe, just maybe, a rebellion could happen," she says.

"You know we don't talk about that stuff anymore." I scowl.

"Well the Capitol has been in power for way too long. It's time for the Districts to take control," she says.

Next thing I know, Peacekeepers storm the room and rip her out of my arms. "No!" I shout. "Don't hurt her!"

"Don't be afraid of doing what's right!" my sister calls.

They can't hurt her. I specifically said I have a sister when I was reaped so they need her alive in case I make it to the final 8. It would be suspicious if there is no one to interview or if I win and come home to no one.

Now I'm not just fighting for my life, but for my sister's as well.

**Well that's it for the Careers! But who knows, maybe there are still a few tributes that are 'career worthy'.**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	7. Chapter 7: District 5 Reapings

**Thank you to the people who submitted these tributes!**

**Evergreen Sanders, 15 POV **

I wake up knowing I have the house all to myself. It a nice knowing you are the ruler of the house, for however long it is. My parents are not home yet because they are the managers of the power plant that is down the street and they work nights. That means that they go into work around 9 pm and get home at 9 am.

I look at my clock and see that it is 7:30. I have a whole hour and a half to do as I please. I know exactly what I will do.

I quickly get out of bed and put on a black tank top and athletic shorts. When I'm don getting dressed, I put one side of my dark brown hair behind my ear. My hair cut is a bob cut because my mother usually gives me hair cuts.

I rush out the door of my large house in the rich part of the district and see the early morning pink sky. It's pretty. I head to my friend Niko's house first. He's of Asian descent and a member of my crew. The next stop is to my friend Jin's house he is the last person in out clique. Together, the three of us are the master burglars. Niko, the brains of the operation, Jin, the most most stealthy of the three, and I, I am the one who gets us in and the one who gets us out of trouble if we get in any. It's funny because they are both almost six feet tall and I am only 5 feet 1 inch tall.

"So the first place we will hit will be the fish store," Niko says. "They have poor security and no cameras. I looked around the place yesterday."

"Sounds great," I say.

"Sounds pretty easy on my part," Jin says.

We get to the store in no time. I kneel down so I'm at the level of the door knob. I put my hand out behind my back and am greeted by a metallic object being placed in it. I look and see it's my lock pick. It's a device which is basically a wire with thick and skinny ends that they swirled up into a spiral. I made it myself.

I get to work while Jin and Niko stand watch. As expected, the lock is very cheap and I easily pick it. I then slightly push the door open.

"We're in," I say.

"Good job." I feel Jin's hand meet my shoulder and I stand up.

We get into the store and Niko immediately goes to the cash register. He does some technology thing to get it open. Jin climbs through a window that opens to the back and comes back with a few fish. We quickly leave once we get what we want.

Next we hit the butcher's store. About half way through the operation, the lights turn on.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout.

I turn around to see a man about the same age as my father. His face is bright red and I can tell he's angry. Jin and Niko get out through the back and the man never knows that they were here.

"H-hi," I say, trying to act innocent.

"What the hell are you doing in my shop?" he shouts.

I act five years younger than I am. "I- I saw the door open," I start. "And I walked inside to see if anyone was here."

"You thought you would just walk in here with no one working?"

"Well I didn't know no one was here. And if no one came to the counter, I would have just locked the door on my way out." I can see the redness starting to fade off his face. "I'm so sorry mister, I was just making sure no one was in here that wasn't suppose to be." I make my chin quiver and my eyes start to water a little.

"Well, it's fine I guess," he says. "You seem like a sweet girl." He pats my back. "Thank you for looking out for my shop." I pretend to cry a little. "Now you get home to get ready for the Reaping."

"Alright mister, have a good day." I say. The second I'm out the door, my sad expression turns to a smile. That was a piece of cake. Jin and Niko appear by my side and we walk to a secluded part of the town. There, we split the money and the food. Today was okay, I was just hopping for a little more money. We go our separate ways.

As I'm walking into the house, I see my parents walking home from work. I quickly get in my bed and pretend to be sleeping. The come home and wake me up. I act like I'm still really tired.

I 'wake up' and put on a dark green dress. I then walk down stairs and talk to my parents for awhile until it's time for the Reaping. My parents walk me to the square where I sign in and take my place in the girls 15 year old section. I look over and spot Niko and Jin in the boys 15 year old section. I wave.

The escort, Lulu, says a speech and we watch a quick video. She then goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. "The first female tribute from District 5 is..." I make eye contact with Jin. I roll my eyes. Let's just get this thing over with so we can go home. "Evergreen Sanders!" I don't realize I've been called until I see the look on Jin's face. What? I then see many people staring at me. A chill goes down my spine.

I walk up to the stage. I can't help but quiver my chin when I stand up there. I don't want to die.

**Ray Volts, 18 POV **

I roll out of bed unwillingly. I hate getting up so early. I mean it's only 7:30 in the morning! I put on a tank top that barely fits because of my large breasts and some athletic short shorts.

I head outside where I meet my boyfriend Talon and my best friend Mindy.

"You look hot!" Mindy says.

"Thank you!" I say brushing my hand through my blonde hair.

"You don't have to tell her, she already knows it," Talon says. I roll my eyes.

I kinda hate acting like a ditz but I rather be pretty and dumb than smart and an outcast. That's why I act stupid. If I wanted, I could be a straight A student, but guys always hate it when girls are smarter then them.

We walk around town for a little bit. I catch wind of these kids breaking into some shop. If they were smart, they would go in through the back door that is out of view from the street. We keep walking because it's none of our business. I see a few guys and I wave at them. They basically trip over themselves when I do. Talon gives me a dirty look.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you not do that?" he asks.

"I'm just being friendly," I say. He huffs and drops the situation.

We then go to a spot in District 5 that is undoubtedly the most beautiful place in the entire district. It's a garden right outside of the Victors Village. We walk around. It's breathtaking. All the flowers are in bloom this time of year. Talon taps my shoulder and I turn to see the most beautiful pink rose in his hand. I smile and hug him. He is great. Maybe I should stop the ditz act since I've already got such a great guy in my life.

"Look at these!" Mindy calls us over. We walk over to see two dragonflies. They are green, red, blue, and yellow in color. They are very pretty.

"This place is just perfect," I say. "If I could, I would live here!"

"Well-" Talon gets cut off by the sound of the bell. I guess it's time to get to the Reaping.

I kiss Talon and practically sprint to my house. I throw on a sexy black dress. This is the best dress I have.

My parents walk me to the Reaping. We get there slightly late. I quickly sign in and meet Mindy up in the 18 year old section.

I watch as Lulu calls a girl by the name of Evergreen up. She's the girl that was breaking into the shop. I chuckle. I guess this is what she deserves for being a thief.

"The next female tribute is... Ray Volts!" Lulu exclaims.

My eyes widen and all I want to do is hide. I stand their for a second in disbelief. When the Peacekeepers start to come get me, that's when I walk up. I tell the Peacekeepers that I'm going up willingly so they don't have to drag me up.

It's time to put on my acting face. I start to wave to the crowd and bat my eyelashes to the camera.

**Jack Renier, 17 POV **

I finally wake up, or at least I think I do. Even when I'm not dreaming they still follow me around. It's hard to tell what real and what's not.

I get out of bed. What was that?! I fling my body over to the mirror in my bedroom. I almost cry when I see it's hand on my shoulder. It's abnormally long, decomposing fingers dig themselves into my collar bone. Thick black liquid oozes out. My eyes dart to my shoulder and see nothing. I'm alright.

"No you're not," It says to me.

"Yes I am!" I shout. My hands fly up to my ears and I try to block out every outside noise.

"You can't get ride of us that easily," It hisses.

"Cook their souls!"

"Kill your parents if you want us to go away."

"I'm getting closer."

I scream. My eyes squeeze shut as I lay in a ball on the floor.

"Honey!" I'm pried apart by my mom. I jump into her arms. "You're okay. Everything is okay." She reassures me.

I start to cry. "They're awful."

"They aren't real," she says. "They are just in your head." My vision shift to what's standing behind her. One of them is standing mere inches from the doorway. It's tall and abnormally skinny. This gives it an arched back. I can see its rib cage. It's grayish brown in color. It has small piercing yellow eyes that have large bags underneath them. It has four arms, two longer than the others. Its legs are short but its toes are long. Each toe and finger end with a sharp nail. It's mouth stretches ear to ear with hundreds of needle thin teeth; and he loves to smile. He has extremely small, creepy ears. It has two little holes for nostrils and is completely hairless. It looks like it's been decomposed. It smiles at me and vanishes when I blink. I can him Syth.

There are only three of them. Syth, Daunt, and Wik. They all look alike but Daunt has a very small mouth and his eyes are too big and buggy. Wik has a small mouth and small eyes but his ears are giant and end in a point. Syth is worst of the three.

I take a long shower. I don't think about the three when I'm in the shower. When I get out, I dress in a grey suit and a red tie. This was my father's.

I head downstairs where my mother has made he a plate of ham. I eat it relatively quickly. I then wait until the bell rings. It's time to go to the Reaping.

As I walk with my parents to square, I jolt. My brown eyes keep scattering to everything. My ears catch every single noise and whisper. They are here. Where are they?

I sign in and go to the my section. I keep searching for them. They have to be around here somewhere. Then I see Wik standing with the twelve year old girls. They don't even know he's there. I start to hyperventilate.

By the time someone's jabbing me in the gut to see if I'm alright, the second female is taking the stage. She's really pretty. I then see Syth onstage by the microphone. He says my name. I stand there wide eyes at him and surprised no one heard that.

Then I notice many people staring at me. I look to the stage and see the escort. "Come on Jack, don't be shy." The escort says. What? I walk to the stage.

Now my monsters will have their souls to eat.

**Kallias Russo, 16 POV **

I've always been a disappointment. I am the reason my father left my mother. He always wanted a son who was strong. My dad is obsessed with the hunger games and always wanted a son who could win. But the first second he ever saw me, he knew it wouldn't happen. You see, I was born without my left arm.

My mother became barren after she got cancer. She is all better now but since she couldn't have anymore children, and I didn't reach my father's standard, my father left her. I blamed myself for everything. I tried to kill myself when I was 10. My mother revived me. I thank her everyday.

Now today is the day of the Reaping. Today I will volunteer to show my father that I am not some lost case and that I am truly strong in my own way.

I throw on a simple white tank top and jeans. I don't care about people looking. I like it when they look. I give people something to look at and talk about.

My mother and I walk side by side to the Reaping. She knows about my plan to volunteer but she doesn't approve. Just before we left she was begging me to stay. But I have to do this.

On the way over to the square, I wave to and talk to many of my friends. I can be quite the charmer. I sign in and take my place with the other sixteen year old boys. I talk to some of my friends while the Reaping begin.

The first person to be Reaped Evergreen Sanders. Then Ray Volts. Damn I have to be in these with her? She's too pretty to be in the Games.

The next person to be Reaped is a boy one year older than me. He looks insane, always scratching at his wrist and looking around everywhere. I kinda feel bad for him. "The next tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" I shout. I run to the stage. I spot my father and his pregnant wife. He looks at me wide eyed. The escort does too.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"Kallias Russo and I will show I am strong," I say.

The four of us hold hands and walk into the Justice building.

As expected, my mother comes through the door. She holds me tight. She whispers "I love you," and "you will win," into my ear. She then gives me a cheap steel ring that was her father's. She tells me it's a good luck charm and to keep it with me at all times.

My next visitor is my girlfriend, Beata. She so pretty, and I love her so much. She stays wrapped in my arm the whole time. We kiss before she is taken away.

My next, unexpected, visitor is my father.

"Son. I can't believe it," he says.

"I will win just to show you that you wrong about me." I say. "You didn't even get a chance to see what I can bring to the table."

"I'm sorry son," he says. "Just come home."

"I will and when I do, you will have none of my fame or wealth." I scowl.

"Son... I-"

"I disown you as a father!" I shout. He then gets up and leaves with a gloomy, sorrowful expression on his face.

**Evergreen Sanders, 15 POV **

I can't stop shaking. My voice is calm and my head is calm but I can't seem to get my body to corporate. I never felt like this before. I try to take deep breaths.

My mother and father burst through the door. I jump into their arms.

"I'm so sorry Evergreen." My father sobs into my shoulder.

"Hey you're already acting like I'm dead," I say. "I can do this."

"Yes but this year, there are more Careers so it's most likely one of them will win," my mother says.

"Mom I can win," I say. "You just have to have some faith."

My mother and father look at each other and then at me. "Honey, come home... for the baby." My mother rubs her belly.

"What?!" I hug her and congratulate her. I also promise her the baby will have a wonderful life after I win.

My next guests are Niko and Jin. They both hug me.

"Well I certainly didn't see this coming," Niko says.

"Tell me about it." I think I'm finally starting to stop shaking.

"Here, take this." Jin hands me my lock pick. The only difference is the points are bent inward so it isn't considered a weapon.

"Thank you." I hug him once more.

"Hey, promise me that once you win you won't be too good for us," Niko says.

I chuckle. "I will always be there for you guys."

They are then dismissed and I have no other visitors.

**Ray Volts, 18 POV**

I can't breathe. How could this happen? I don't want to be in the games!

My parents come I and comfort me while I cry. They give me some advice that I make mental notes of. My mother tells me to use my looks to get in with the Careers. That way I will be protected. My father tells me to kill the strong careers off with poison. I will.

My next visitors are Mindy and Talon. Talon runs to me and kisses me. I cry in his shoulder.

"Look, Ray." Mindy grabs my attention, "You need to pull yourself together. Wipe away your tears. If the others see them, you are ruled as weak. You aren't weak. Do whatever you have to do in order to win."

"Flirt with guys," Talon says, surprising me. "If you use your looks, you can get far. Do it. But don't forget that the only man for you is me." He winks at me.

"Okay," I say wiping the last of my tears. "From here on out, I will be known as Ray Volts, the sex symbol." I smile.

"That a girl." Talon says. He takes off his shirt and gives it to me. He knows it's my favorite shirt so he gives it to me as my token. "Just wear it under your arena outfit."

They are then gone

**Jack Renier, 17 POV**

I'm scared not only for my well being, but for the well being of all the other tributes. They have no idea what they will unleash when I'm in the arena and I'm scared. Syth, Daunt, and Wik will be the true murderers this year, not the Careers.

My mother comes in and holds me tight. I take in every relaxing moment of the hug. This is nice. But when she is ripped from my arms by a Peacekeeper, things go down hill.

I can hear Daunt telling me to kill him for taking my mother. I call security and the man comes back in. I jump on him and try to take of his helmet so I can get to his neck. It doesn't work well and I find myself with a dart in my arm.

I black out.

**Not even halfway done with the Reapings, this sucks! But once the boring parts are over, the fun can begin!**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	8. Chapter 8: District 6 Reapings

**I want to thank the creators of these characters! I can't wait to see how they do in the games.**

**Kimberly (Kimmy) Nocks, 12 POV**

I turn off the treadmill and clock in my time, three miles in thirty minutes. I've done better. I walk out of the workout room that once belonged to my mother. I use because one day, I will show my mother how strong I've become without her.

Patting the sweat off my face with a towel, I head up to my room. My father and I live in this big house all by ourselves. We have more than what we need, I only wish my mother thought the same way.

When I was ten, my mother left my father for a Capitol Peacekeeper. They then moved to the Capitol together only a month after meeting. This made my father and I come to the conclusion that she only married my father for his money. She wanted to be one of richest people in the District, so she married the Mayor. But, once she knew knew she could have an even better life, she dumped her old one and moved on. What a bitch.

I take a shower and wash the sweat out of my long brown hair. I then brush my teeth with the "Instant White" toothpaste brought all the way from the Capitol. Being the Mayor's daughter does have its perks. I then put on a light purple sundress with white flats. I then make my father put my hair in a waterfall braid. He had to learn how to do these type of things because he has a daughter. I am finally ready.

"Hey dad, I'm going out with my friends!" I shout through the house. "I'll see you at the Reaping."

"Okay, have fun," he responds.

I head out the door and straight to me friend Nestia's house. She is like the sister I've never had. Even though we are like complete opposites, we are prefect for each other as we never fight.

"Sup, Kimmy?" Nestia asks when I appear at her door.

"Oh I didn't come here for you, I came her for your siblings." I push through her as her five year old sister jumps into my arms. I love her sisters and brother a lot. After hugging each of them, we leave.

Nestia and I walk around the town. We wave at many people, many people wave at us. It's nice knowing a lot of people like you.

We then walk to the square where we sign in and join the other kids that are new to the Reaping. We wait there for a few minutes as many people decide to show up late. Nestia and I pass the time people watching.

"That's going to be you when you grow up," I say pointing to a relatively ugly woman.

"Ew! Oh yeah well that is who you will marry." She points to one of the few overweight people in this District.

"Hey I wouldn't mind, at least I know I won't go hungry." We both laugh.

Finally, my father is due to start his speech. Blah blah blah the Dark Ages blah blah blah the Treaty of Treason. Once my father finishes, he steps aside for the new Escort. Nestia and I have a thumb war while the new escort introduces herself.

"Hello District 6. I am your new Escort, Lillianna Props." I feel like I've been smashed in the chest with a brick. I know that voice even if it's masked by the perfect Capitol accent. I slowly turn my head until in starring right at the woman. Mom?

She looks like the perfect Capitol citizen as well. She has light blue hair, six inch nails, and gems on each of her teeth. I look at Nestia with horror.

"What?" She doesn't see what I see. Lillianna didn't even change her name that much. I knew her as Lily.

"Girls first!" my mother says.

"That's...my mom," I tell Nestia. The look on her face is a mix of realization and shock.

"The first female tribute from District 6 is..." I see her choke for a second. Oh shit. "Kimberly Nocks," she says, returning to her Capitol self.

I look over at Nestia. I can she what she's about to do and I stop her. I blink away the years and walk up to the stage. I stare at my mother in pure disgust. She tries to ignore me.

I will win these games just to spite her.

**Aran Kiva, 16 POV **

I walk around my house early this morning to find myself alone. Of course my parents are out working. They never have time for me and it's really annoying. But I don't need them! I can take care of myself.

I put on a tight red shirt, the same color as my hair, and right athletic shorts. They show off all my muscle. I then grab a towel and place it around my shoulders. I use the towel to make people think I'm going for a run or something.

I then turn on my favorite year of the Hunger Games, 122nd. The careers dominated the entire arena. The Careers made up the final 6. The boy from 1 uses a spear and has 2 kills under his belt. The sexy girl from 1 uses tomahawks and has 2 kills. The leader, the boy from 2 uses a machete and has 4 kills. The nerdy yet tough girl from 2 uses knives and has 3 kills. The pretty boy from 4 uses a spear and has 2 kills. The healer of the group, the girl from 4 uses a blow dart and has 1 kill. The rest of the games go off without a hitch as I root for my favorite to win. The boy from 2 easily slays the boy from 1 and the girl from 4. I could have done that. The girl from 2 is taken down by the girl from 1. The boy from 4 kills the girl from 1 and I'm really bummed out. Then, after an intense battle, my second favorite that year kills the boy from 4. The Victor is the boy from 2, Kentigern Lowenek. He is my idol. Seeing him at the Victory Tour was life changing.

After watching the finale, I head out the door and walk around the town. I see many people. I wave at two girls walking and they wave back. I know they want me. I mean I have these sexy blue eyes, who wouldn't want me?

I then stop at the corner of a pet store and find this hot girl, Harvrid Calison.

"What's up girl?" I slighting nod my head at her.

"Um," she begins. "Hi do I know you?"

"How do you not know me?" I ask. I kiss her hand. "I'm Aran Kiva."

She yanks her hand away from my grip. "Don't do that!" she yells.

"I will leave you alone if you give me your phone number." I wink at her.

"Fine." She writes it down on a tissue and gives it to me. "Can you leave now?"

"Sure thing hottie." I walk away.

I continue to wink and flirt with girls. Then, all of a sudden, the bell chimes. What? Where did the time go? In any case, I walk to the Reaping alone. I sign in and walk over to the other 16-year-olds.

We get a new escort. She looks vaguely familiar. She must have been a different districts escort and was promoted to District 6. Yes that's it. She calls out a little 12 year old. HA, that's one of the girls that was eyeing me up at earlier today. She keeps her eyes trained on the escort and gives her the death glare.

She then goes to the boys' bowl and picks the first slip she touches. "The next tribute from District 6 is...Aran Kiva!"

Yes! I finally get to hang out with my career bros! I might get to meet Kentigern! I am actually really excited.

I head up the stairs and shake the escort's hand. I smile and look out to the crowd. I catch at least a hundred girls looking at me. The all want me. Why else would they be staring?

**Emma Piston, 16 POV **

I sit here on my bed carving away at the scrap wood. I'm almost done with it. I've been up all night trying to finish it and add it to my collection. It wasn't hard to stay up because all last night Peacekeepers were setting up the stage for the Reaping. I've been carving a model train. It's very detailed and quite large.

Finally, I finish it. I then add it with my other 15 trains. My favorite is also the smallest. It can fit in a pocket. It took me two months to finish and it has the most detail out of all of them. Even the painting it good.

I walk to the window and stare out at the people walking on the street. I live in an apartment above a diner so I can observe people whenever I want without them noticing.

I watch as two guys get into a fist fight. By the size and stature of the blonde, I'd say he will win. The other boy, the brunet, is too upset right now and anger is clearly clouding his judgment and actions. I watch with excitement as the brunet swings his fist wildly at the blond, each missing the boy because of his quick motions. With one punch to the temple, the brunet it knocked out cold and Peacekeepers storm the place. I chuckle to myself.

I leave my window and change into my Reaping outfit, a yellow sundress. It's plain but pretty. I then take my brown hair and put it up in a ponytail so my hair isn't in my eyes.

My mother makes me a plate of fruit. It consists of strawberries, watermelon, apple slices, and grapes. It fills me up.

Together, my parents and I walk for about two minutes until we get to the Square. We live in the town. I sign in and head to the 16 year old section where I meet some of my friends. I don't have many friends because I'm quiet. I'm not bullied or anything, I'm just overlooked by most people.

The mayor does his speech and the new escort comes out onto the stage. She calls up a skinny yet slightly muscular 12 year old. There is something odd about the girl as she won't stop staring at the escort. Then, a scrawny red head is called up. He looks very smug up on stage. I have never seen him at school.

The escort goes back to the girls' bowl and picks out another name. "The last female tribute from District 6 is..." She adds suspense by slowly opening the slip. "Emma Piston!"

My eyes dart around to my friends and my parents. All looks shocked. My mother faints.

I walk up to the stage and hold my head high as I try to focus on something in the distance, trying to ignore the crowd and the cameras.

**Brett Kenedy, 16 POV**

I wake up prepared. All week this kid as been talking shit behind my back and today I'm going to knock him out. I jump out of bed and take a shower. The fight will take place right before the Reaping, so I still have to look nice for that. I am then confronted by my brother.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," says my brother Justin.

"I don't care what you have to say. I will do what I want," I sneer.

"Whatever you say." He leaves.

I slip on some jeans and a button down shirt. I then head out the door after brushing my teeth.

I walk with some of my friends and they try to pump me up for the fight. They keep giving me advice I don't need. It's nice to have people that cheer you on.

I walk for about ten minutes until I find the boy and his posse. They are pumping him up and I can see the anger in his eyes. It's pretty fun. I laugh. This only makes him more angry. He then lets out a war cry and charges me. I all I have to do is step aside and his fist misses my face. He swings again. I duck. With all these quick moves I am able to deflect and dodge his every move. My friends don't call me "The Jet" for nothing.

Finally, I get tired of playing around with this guy. One swift punch to the temple and he's out cold. I laugh. I am cut off when a Peacekeeper tackles me though. He takes me home.

"You got into a fight?!" My mother slaps me. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"It's not my fault!" I defend myself. "He was the one that wanted to fight."

"Don't talk back to your mother," my father says. Oh my god I can never win.

I sit down and try to block out all the yelling. Soon, the only thing that registers to my ears is the sound of the bell.

My family and I walk to the square. I sign in and walk with my friends to the 16 year old section. My brother had his last Reaping last year so he is safe forever.

The whole Reaping goes by in a blur. A 12-year-old and two 16-year-olds are Reaped. I finally pay attention as I could get picked. "The last tribute representing District 6 is... Brett Kenedy."

I gulp. I walk up to the stage with my head held high and a smile on my face. I have to act confident. You never see a crying baby winning the games, do you?

I shake all of my opponents hands and walk into the Justice Building. There I wait a few minutes until my family comes in.

"You can win!" Is the first thing I hear. It comes from my brother.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because you're strong," my father speaks up.

"Thank you, guys," I say.

"Here, take this." My brother hands me a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. "Lighting for a kid as fast as lightning."

I hug him and my mother as my father stands in the corner. Too soon they are taken away.

Some of my friends come next. We walk about the fight. They also give me some advice on the games. Only this time, I'm listening to what they have to say.

**Kimberly Nocks, 12 POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in my room, sobbing, when my father enters.

"My baby girl!" he cries.

"Dad!" I jump into his arms.

"You can win," he says.

"Oh, yeah right," I say chocking down some tears. "I don't want to talk about the games anyways. I want to talk about mom."

"I had no idea she was new escort," he says. I believe him.

"I'm just so angry!" I shout.

"It's fine." He hugs me. "Everything's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he whispers.

The Peacekeepers storm the room before we have any more time to talk. I scream and shout as they take him away.

I sit down sobbing when Nestia walks in.

"I should have volunteered!" she says through tears.

"No! You have a family," I say.

"Still!"

"I couldn't have let you volunteer because I know I have to confront my mother," I say.

"I didn't know she was the new Escort," Nestia says.

"I didn't even know that was allowed!" I say. "Have a former District citizen have a high end Capitol job."

"Well I hope you win," she says.

Peacekeepers rush in to take her away. Before she is out the door, she throws something at the ground. It bounces up and towards me. I catch it and see that it's a bouncy ball. I chuckle through my tears.

I have no more visitors.

**Aran Kiva, 16 POV**

I wait in my room for my family. Finally, my parents come it crying. I hug them and tell then everything will be alright because I will win.

I hold my mom tight for a minute until I ask them to leave. I can't wait to see Harvrid any longer.

I wait for a few minutes. She hasn't shown up yet. This is weird. She must have got caught up in something or is running late.

Finally, the door opens and I am greeted by the Escort telling me that it's time to go on the train. Damn. I guess her phone number on the tissue can be my token. Hey, I can call her from the Capitol!

**Emma Piston, 16 POV**

I sit in my chair, shocked. I'm not crying. All I'm doing is staring at the book case. I don't even notice my parents until they are in my face. They startle me.

"Mom. Dad." I hug them.

"We are going to miss you," my mother says.

"We love you," my father says.

"We will keep your room clean until you get home," my mother says.

"I love you guys," I say.

"We brought you this." My father holds out my favorite model train, the small one. I get so excited when I see it. Tears form in my eyes and I jump into my father's arms.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear.

My parents give me advice about the games. They tell me to not run all the way into the Cornucopia and to stay hidden. I listen to them.

Their time is up and they are taken away. Now I am by myself again and I find myself staring right at the book case again.

**Half way done with the Reapings! YAS!**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	9. Chapter 9: District 7 Reapings

**Sorry about the EXTREMELY late update. I will try to not let it get this long ever again...unless in hospitalized or something.**

**Ashley Collins, 15 POV **

I wake up with a huff. Why do I have to get up? Why can't the Reapings be scheduled at night so people can sleep in? It pisses me off.

I get out of bed and notice my long blonde hair is still in its loose braid. I unravel it and the end result is beautiful and wavy. My hair is so pretty. I only wish my eyes matched. They are an ugly brown color. Why can't I have the sea green color like people from District 4? It's so unfair! Well, I shouldn't be complaining. I am still a hundred times hotter than most girls in 7.

I mosey on over to my closet where I find a gorgeous, tight red dress with no straps, barely any back, and a deep V neckline. I guess you can say it's the perfect dress. I also find a pair of gold gladiator sandals. They are a little hard to put on but I can make the effort. It's all to impress the one guy I can't get in my District. Asper Gram. Sure he's 23, turning 24 in a few weeks, but they say age is just a number. He has a little brother, Jayden, who's 18 but he isn't as cute at him. They look nothing alike. Asper has dark brown hair and green eyes. He also has this sturdy, tough look to him that can make any girl's mouth water. Jayden has blond hair and blue eyes. He's good looking but nowhere near Asper. If I didn't know any better, I would think they are totally unrelated.

Once I apply what little make up I have, I head down stairs.

"Hi mom," I say.

"Hey honey." She looks a little worried. I don't blame her. Almost every parent gets nervous the day of the Reaping.

"Did you make breakfast?" I ask her.

"I sure did," she answers me. "Your favorite." She presents to me a plate full of pancakes.

"Thank you mom!" I jitter.

I eat all of it. I can never get enough pancakes. I kiss my mom goodbye as I try to leave the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" My father steps in between me and the door.

"Just out with my friends," I say.

"Okay but I want you back home before the Reaping begin," he says.

"B-"

"No buts. Be back home before the Reaping. Got it?" He talks down to me.

"Got it." I shouldn't be too upset. Technically I'm grounded because I sneaked out with a boy last week. I should be grateful he's letting me out right now.

I push past my dad and head out the door. Once I'm outside, I find 5 other girls standing by the sidewalk, waving. I wave back and begin to walk in front of them as they trail behind.

"You look so pretty today!" One of them says.

"Thank you. I woke up like this," I respond.

"Is your mom pregnant?" Another one asks.

"Yeah probably. Since when do people randomly start to get fat in 7?" I answer her.

"I love your dress!"

"I would kill for those shoes!"

I block them out as I walk. I then come across my latest ex, Axle Firx. He is standing with the reason we broke up, Nash Green. Total douche. He got me grounded. I guess they are still friends though, considering Nash tried to steal me from him.

I wave at Axle and he rolls his eyes and walks away. Fine, if he's going to act like that, forget him! I turn on a dime and walk in the opposite direction of him. He should feel grateful I even hocked up with him!

Completely ignoring my father, I walk to the Reaping with my friends. I know he will yell at me but what more can I get in trouble for? I lock eyes with my father in the crowd and I immediately see the anger on his face. I look away as quickly as I can. I stand with my friends and just listen to them ramble on about something that happened at school. When the Victors walk onto the stage, I get goosebumps. We haven't had a Victor since Asper. He looks so bold and handsome with the stern look on his face as he stands onstage with his mother and father, Ava and Alexander Gram, the Victors of the 100th Hunger Games.

The mayor is the next person to emerge from the Justice Building, waving as he walks to the podium. He gives this really boring speech about the Treaty of Treason and I breath a sign of relief when the escort relieves him from the stand. The escort, a tall lengthy woman with blue eyes, hair, skin, and dress, says how special we all are. She then walks over to the girls' bowl so she can choose which special person shall die.

"The first female tribute from District 7 is Ashley Collins." She says it so fast it takes me a minute to realize she said my name. My blood freezes and I walk up to the stage with the false confidence that masks my true state of panic.

This can't happen to me.

**Axle Frix, 15 POV**

I hate what she has done to me. I was nice and outgoing. I could feel my personality change when I caught her macking on Nash's face. I never knew how sour she could turn someone. It's scary.

Right now I'm rolling my eyes at her. She actually has the nerve to wave at me? I walk away with Nash. I can hear her grunt and storm off in the opposite direction. I smirk as I can easily see her doing that in my head.

I'm still friends with Nash though. He told me what was up. Ashley was drunk at the mayor's son's party and started to act like the whore she is and kissed Nash. I saw him push her away and as far as I know, that's the only interaction they've had. Now just because we are still friends doesn't mean I've completely forgave him. I don't know if I could ever trust him again, let alone anyone else.

Nash and I walk to our friends Eric and Ashton's houses. Together, the four of us are probably the closest friend group in the whole District. We do everything together, especially Eric and I. Our parents were friends when they were young so Eric and I have known each other since birth. We are like brothers. He even knocked the wind out of Nash after he found out what happened with Ashley.

The four of us walk to the Reaping together. I see my family arriving the same time I do and my mother gives me a hug for good luck. My brother, Peter who is 19, and my sister, Andrea who is 7, stay with my parents in the spectators' crowd. I follow my brother, Alex and sister, Becca into the herd of children who are scared for their lives. Becca makes her way to the 17 year old girls' section while Alex heads over to the 16 year old male section. My friends and I make our way to the other 15-year-olds.

I have managed to block out all noise from the stage until I hear a familiar, heart wrenching name be called out. I head whips over to the girl side and I see Ashley walking up to the stage. I can tell she's scared. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

I am so focused on Ashley's fake grin that I don't even notice the escort making her way back from the boys bowl. "Axle Frix!" My eyes widen and all I can think about is why me? Why do I have to be Reaped, and with her?

I walk to the stage as quickly as my harden self will let me. I know my brother won't volunteer so there is no hope there.

I will be going into the games, and with her.

**Willow Brooks, 17 POV **

I sit on my bed, looking out of the hole in my wall that would be a perfect place to put a window. I can see the thick spruce forests that dominate District 7 through the hole. It would be so pretty if for one, I wasn't used to it, and two, I didn't know that many of my people work like slaves in order to tear it down. It was heart wrenching.

As I brush my long dark brown hair, I see a beautiful white raven fly past my window. I smile. White ravens are a thing of legends and are a symbol of luck if you see one. We mostly see the jet black ravens but we never see a white one. I feel honored to have been able to see it, even for the brief moment that I did.

A sharp cry cuts me from my thoughts. I stick my head out the window and see three black ravens diving from the air. The white raven reappears only to struck down by another raven.

"Hey!" I shout. "Leave it alone!"

There is a reason we never see white ravens, the black ones always kill them when they are infants and the ones that make it to adulthood are bullied and usually killed. I scream at the birds who are a few yards from my house. I turn away from the whole and grab my brush. When I look out the hole, I see the white raven in the talons of two other ravens. I chuck my brush as hard as I can. I watch it spin and smack the black ravens. The white arena falls two stories and hits the ground with a small thud. It's wing is obviously injured. I then crawl out of the hole. I gulp as I drop from my second story room, onto the group. I make sure I'm alright and then protect the white raven from the others. When they finally fly away, I turn to the white beauty that lays before me. Even though it's screeching at me and trying to flap away, I grab it and rush into my house.

I take in into the kitchen and hold it down.

"What's going on?!" My father storms into the room.

"This bird is injured," I say pointing at its damaged wing.

Immediately my father starts to care for it. I cry a little as I think of something that beautiful being in so much pain. I can see its blue eyes piercing my green ones. My father tells me that the bird will live and that I should get ready. The Reaping is in about an hour.

I head to my room and put a board over the hole in my wall. I then slip on a simple black dress and black flaps. I then put my hair in a fishtail braid.

I head back to the kitchen to get a report from my father.

"Everything seems to be fine. You can go on without me," my father says to me as he bandages up the wing. "I will see you there, I have to make sure I didn't miss anything else."

"Okay," I say in a hushed voice. I lock eyes with the bird again. Its eyes don't seem to hold as much terror as before, probably because it knows we are here to help it now.

I walk out of the house and to my best friend and boyfriend's house. Melia and Lewis, brother and sister, are my favorite people in the world. Melia is like a sister to me and Lewis is the best boyfriend I could ask for.

As we walk towards the square, I tell them about my morning. They think I'm kidding when I tell them about the white raven but when I insist that it's at my house they believe me.

At the square, we sign in and Melia and I head to the 17-year-old girls' section. Lewis goes to the 18-year-old boys' section. I try to find my father for quite some time. Melia has to grab my attention when the Reaping begin. The first to be Reaped is Ashley Collins. I know her. Scratch that, everyone knows her. Some call her the district hottie, and some call her the district slut. I have no real opinion about her as I got to the only other high school in the district. I don't really know her.

The next person to be Reaped is a boy by the name Axle Frix and for some reason I know that name too. A boy walks up to the stage and I finally get to put the name with the face.

Melia and I stand hand in hand as I wait for the next person to be called to death. I not only worry about my safety but for Melia's safety as well. I close my eyes as the escort walks to the girls' bowl. I will not open them again until I know we are both safe. "Willow Brooks!" I tense up and squeeze Melia's hand as she squeezes mine. My eyes fly open and see the stares of many.

I walk up to the stage trying to look as bold as possible. I am already scared for my life and the Reaping isn't over. I still have to worry about Lewis's safety.

**Orpheous Holt, 18 POV **

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I unwillingly get out of bed and open the door.

"Yes?" I ask my sister, Chantae.

"Daddy says it's time for your lessons," she says, a cute voice only someone her age has.

"Well tell daddy that his lessons will begin once I change." I pat her on the head and she runs away giggling. It's obvious I am better than my father at playing the violin but he likes to think he's good.

I change into a dark green shirt and blue jeans. I make sure my messy brown hair is just right. When I'm all ready I tell myself that I look like a million bucks. I grab my prized possession, a violin that belonged to my great great grandfather, Arion, who was a Dark Ages survivor. He made this very violin I'm holding and I'm proud to say that I have not left a single scratch on it.

Downstairs I find my sister singing and dancing like a wildfire. She's so cute. My father is sitting in a chair with his violin ready to go. Together, we play in harmony while Chantae makes up words to the melody. My mother watches with awe-inspiring eyes.

"I love my family," she says. I feel bad for her. She has never had the musical touch. She was a climber in the district when she met my father. My father taught me the violin at an early age but when I was 10, my mother wanted me to have some of her roots. She made me a climber with her. It's the job in the district where we climb the trees and the ones that are starting to die at the top are the ones that get torn down. It's been my job ever since and I guess that is the reason I have a little meat on my bones.

With a very old camera my mother takes a picture of the moment, trying to capture it forever. My sister shout at my mother for the flash and we all laugh.

After about an hour of this, I ask to go see my friend Ashton. My mother knows him, as he is my work partner and she thinks of him as her other son.

I walk the ten minutes to his house, passing a group of girls being lead by a single alpha. Now that's something I would take a picture of.

I bang on Ashton's door until he finally answers it. "Why were you late? Were you too busy creating beautiful music for all to hear?" He says in an over dramatic expression. He always likes to tease me about my violin.

"Nice to see you too, Ass." I say. He give me a dirty, ridiculous look. His actual nickname is Ash but when he teases me, it becomes Ass.

We walk and talk about work, how out bosses haven't given us a day off in months. We are happy that today and these up coming weeks will be paid vacations because of the Hunger Games. It's like this everywhere. We see the last group of climbers appear from the forest. They look so exhausted. I bet any night shift is. The recognize us and wave.

"Time off!" I shout and pump my fist in the air. They all do the same thing. Ash and I laugh.

We walk to the square and sign in. We walk together to the 18-year-old section. It's kind of hard to move with hundreds of people crowding around you.

I watch as the escort picks the first three kids. Ashley, the girl who was leading the pack of other girls gets Reaped and I'm sad I will never get another chance to take a picture of them. Axle is picked, and I've never seen him. Willow, a girl who I used to go to school with, is picked. She was always that protective girl. The games will take another brave soul.

The escort pulls a name and I think about my family. All I need to do is survive the next few seconds and my family won't have to worry about the Reaping for another 5 years when Chantae is entered into the pool. I can do this.

I inhale more than necessary when the escort opens the slip of paper. A smile appears on the escorts face as the name is called out. "Orpheous Holt." A wall of bricks smash down onto my chest, at least that's what it feels like.

The only thing that calms me down is when I start to hum a new song I've been playing to. I walk up the stage, still humming. The others give me a weird look.

I shake their hands very quickly and shuffle into the Justice Building.

My family comes first.

"Orpheous, what's going on?" Chantae asks. "Mommy and daddy say you will be gone for awhile. Why?"

"I will be off in the Capitol at a concert where I will preform for all of Panem." I say the first excuse that pops into my head.

"Will I get to watch?" she asks. I pull her into a hug.

"I don't think you will want to," I whisper into her ear.

"We love you so very much." My mother hugs me. It's obvious my father is trying to be a man and not cry.

"It's okay to cry, dad," I say. As expected, he starts sobbing. I hug him too, and he hands me my violin bow.

"I'm sure they will let you keep it, it's not a weapon at all," he says.

"Thank you," I say. My family is then escorted out, and a screaming Chantae is all I hear.

Ash is my next visitor.

"Hey buddy," he says.

"Hey."

"How are you doing? You hanging in there?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say. "Can you just tell me that I can win, just to boost my morale?"

"I know you can win," he says. "Just hide up in a tree the whole time." We both laugh. It's not a crazy idea though. It's worked on more than one occasion.

Soon, Ash is gone and I'm only left with my bow.

**Ashley Collins, 15 POV **

I'm sobbing. I can't die. Girls like me aren't made for the Hunger Games, only bitchy girls are. I won't be able to survive in there. I don't know what to do.

My father throws the door open. He looks mad and sad at the same time. He quickly becomes only sad when he sees that I am crying.

He wraps his arms around me. "I told you to come home so I could give you this." He hands me a golden locket. "It was my father's, and I wanted you to have it at the Reaping for good luck."

"I'm sorry daddy. Let's go home right now." I try to push past him but he doesn't let me leave.

"You know you can't run. They will catch you," he says.

"Why me?!" I sob in his shoulder.

My mother then welcomes me with a calming face that only a mother could bring. I hug her.

"I'm pregnant," she says. Cool, I don't know care I already knew that. Why does it have to be about the baby and not me? I'm the one being sent to my slaughter.

"That's so great mom!" I say. I hug her and congratulate her.

"You come home and you name it," she says.

"I will," I say.

"We love you!" They say in unity as they are escorted out.

My "friends" then come in. I just sit on the couch with my knees up to my chin, starring out the window as they try to comfort me. I will miss them.

**Axle Frix, 15 POV **

My family enters the room. They all crowd around me and I feel claustrophobic.

"This can't be happening," Peter says.

"Why you?" My father booms.

"My baby!" My mother cries.

"They will pay," Becca states.

"I'm sorry little bro," Alex cries.

"It's okay, everyone." I say. My father then gives me advice while I hold my family in my arms. He says to trust no one, that should be easy.

With one last "I love you," they are stripped from me. I'm saddened to see them go.

My friends come I next. Eric is pissed and sad. Nash seems more worried about Ashley than he is me. He's always been like that. They all tell me good luck and are taken away, just like my family.

**Willow Brooks, 17 POV **

To my surprise, Melia and Lewis come to see me first.

"You can win." Lewis beems.

"I don't think-"

"I know you can win," Lewis interrupts me.

"Thank you."

"You better come home to us," Melia says, trying to keep her composure. She is not doing a good job at it.

Lewis kisses me about a hundred times, and Melia hugs me. These two are so great and I'm happy Lewis never has to face to Reaping again. Melia has one more year and I know she can make it. The only question is, will I make it?

They are escorted out, and my father soon replaces them.

"Honey!" He wraps me tight in his arms. I'm all he has after my mother died. I can't leave him alone in the world.

"I will come home, I promise," I say.

"Don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep," he says. "But I know you will come home." He hands me something white. It's a feather. I put it together that it is a feather from the white raven.

"How is he?" I ask.

"She," he corrects me. "And she is doing just fine. She will make a full recovery."

I smile. I flip the feather over in my hand to look at both sides of its smooth beauty.

I thank my father one last time and hug him before he taken from me.

**Yes White Ravens do actually exist and they are pretty.**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	10. Chapter 10: District 8 Reapings

**It's time for District 8! **

**Quartz Miller, 18 POV **

"Uno!" my sister, Silk, exclaims.

"No! Not again!" I cry. "You're cheating, no one is as lucky as you are."

"Well, it's not my fault you are terrible at this game." Silk laughs as if she's the Queen of the World and I'm just one of her peasants.

"One more game," my mother pitches in. "Then we have to get ready for the day."

Silk and I simultaneously sigh and roll our eyes. If it were up to me, I would spend my whole day playing games with my family. Not this game though, I have yet to win; ever.

As soon as we set up the next game, things get intense. I almost explode with joy when I make Silk draw four cards. Now she has 8 and is further from victory. As I'm laughing at Silk's dismay, my mother grabs my attention by placing a card on the table. This time it's me who has to add four cards and I have to say, this sucks.

"Really mom?" I sigh.

"No pain no gain," she shoots back.

"Yeah, but you're the parent, and you are supposed to let your kids win," I protest, pleading with her to take the card back and to play another.

"Oh don't be a cry baby," Silk cuts in. "You won't win anyways."

I draw the cards, adding four to my six. Now I am in last place. The game goes on and on for what seems like forever. Eventually, my mom lays down her last card and pumps her fist in the air, elated by her victory.

"Okay, enough play time," she says. "Go get ready."

I rush to my room, locking the door as I shut it. I take off my ripped sweat pants and dirty brown shirt. They are replaced by a pale blue shirt, creased by age, brown cotton trousers that cling to my legs and navy blue leather boots. It's not my favorite outfit but this is the last time I have to wear it in a public setting. I am extremely happy that this is my last Reaping, though Silk has two more after this. I am worried about her safety but if you really think about it, she is more likely to be the mayor than to be reaped. This thought calms me for a bit.

I walk out of my room and to the bathroom. Silk has herself locked in there and it takes some time for her to get out. Every time she finally comes out, I always ask "What were you doing in there?" Only for her to ignore me.

I put my hand under the faucet and feel the chill of the water on my hands. I quickly move my wet hands to my hair. I use the water in order to make my hair into a quiff. It takes some patience for it to stay up but eventually it does.

"Honey, it's time to go!" Mother shouts through the house.

I meet up with her and Silk at the front door of our little house. We walk a grueling two hours in the hot sun to the square. Living on the outskirts of the District sucks because, for one, we have to walk or run for a long time to get anywhere, and two, because no one my age lives by me. I guess not having anyone besides Silk has made me somewhat antisocial. It's fine though, who needs friends when you have family?

Before Silk and I enter the line to sign in, mother wraps her arms around us and wishes us good luck. I can see how hard it is for her, just by looking into her eyes. I kiss her on her forehead and tell her that everything will be fine.

I sign in first. They prick my finger and I can't even be mad. This the last time they will ever draw blood from me and it's a huge relief. With Silk signing in right behind me, I hear her wince when they prick her finger and feel bad for her. She walks over to the girls 16 year old section. I find a spot where I can see her from the 18 year old section. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back. The only thing that takes my attention away is the escort, Livian, welcoming us the the 125th Hunger Games. She seems too happy to be picking which kids will die. Only monsters can enjoy this.

"Well, I want to mix it up with this Quarter Quell so the gentlemen will be first." Yippee. I watch her trek over to the boys' bowl in her 8 inch heels. To my surprise, she doesn't even stumble. "The first brave male representing District 8 is..." She pauses to build up suspense, "Quartz Miller."

My eyes widen and I don't know what to do. She calls my name again and I still don't move. I make eye contact with a Peacekeeper who was just looking down at a device in his hands. He then pushes kids out of his way until he gets to me. As he's struggling to pull me to stage, I hear a scream. My heart starts pounding as Silk starts to throw punches randomly at the Peacekeeper. Another one picks her up and throws her at least 10 yards. I'm horrified but relieved when I see her trying to stand up.

I am thrown on stage and see Silk being shoved back into her section. I look over to the escort who is slightly shock. She looks into my eyes and a look of awe forms onto her face.

"Have you ever been to the Capitol?" she asks.

"N-no," I manage to choke up.

"Well then, your eyes are something truly amazing." The compliment makes me feel a little better but with Silk crying, I can't feel happiness.

I must come back home to my family.

**JJ Troy, 14 POV **

My father's snoring wakes me up, as it does every morning. I sit up in my bed and see the rest of my family still asleep. Father is laying on his stomach and snoring like a pig, Katie, my twin, is sprawled out in a very weird position, and Joey, my little brother, is sucking on his thumb. I can't help but smile when I look at Joey. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do.

I crawl out of my tattered blanket and make my way to the only other room in my small house, the kitchen. There, I cook two eggs and four pieces of bacon. This is definitely not enough to sustain four people, me being only 100 pounds, but we manage.

I cut the eggs cut into four groups. Then everyone gets a piece of bacon. I wake my family and surprise them with breakfast. This is the morning of the Reaping, and we have to be fed if we are going to be standing around in the Square all day.

They all thank me as the eat. It feels good to do this every once in a while. Though, this meal is to also get on my dad's good side.

"Hey dad, I know it's the day of the Reaping, but can I go meet up with Kelly?" I ask him with high hopes. Kelly is my girlfriend and Katie's best friend. It's weird because sometimes I feel like the third-wheel.

"Yeah can I go too?" Katie interrupts.

A look forms on my father's face, a look of annoyance. "I guess so," he says. He always wants us to stay with the family on Reaping day and this is the first time he's letting us go.

I quickly change into a black polo shirt and khaki pants. Katie comes out in a black lace dress. Together we head out the door and begin out journey to Kelly's house. As we walk, I notice something funny about Katie and I. Even though we are twins, I tower her being 6 foot while she is only 5 feet 7 inches tall. I've never really thought about that and it makes me chuckle to myself.

"What?" Katie asks.

"You're so small compared to me," I say though laughter.

"Oh shut up." I feel a hard smack on the back of my head. I still laugh.

We finally reach Kelly's house. She runs outside before we are even at the door. She leaps into my arms and I embrace her in a warm hug. Once I let her down, all I hear is a high pitched "HI" from both Katie and Kelly as they hug each other.

We walk to the square where I find my father. He wishes us all luck. I hate signing in. I hate shots. I hate needles. I kiss Kelly and make my way over to some of my close friends in the 14-year-old section.

It doesn't take long for the escort to walk on stage. She decided to change it up a bit and picks the male tributes first. I feel a slight weight off my chest when some guy from the 18 year old section is picked first. Then a lot of commotion happens with his sister and some Peacekeepers. Just one more slip and then I know I'm safe.

Livian waves her hand over all the slips in the bowl. She pulls out two and started to think about which one she will take. I can't take it anymore, this girl need to call a name. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Livian chooses the slip in her left hand. "JJ Troy!" My heart skips a beat.

I hold my head high as I walk up the steps on the stage. When I stand next to Quartz I get confused for a second. One of his eyes is blue and then the other is brown. That is pretty cool.

**Castilla Sutton, 14 POV **

I'm not used to this, walking home from work at 5 in the morning with Laurence not by my side. I feel so vulnerable as I wonder the dark streets of District 8. Nothing has ever happened to me but that doesn't mean I am safe. Laurence was kind of like my body guard. Big brothers are always like that with their little sisters.

As I walk under a flickering street light, I ponder about life. How could someone so caring like Laurence be killed for selling textiles on the black market only to help his family, while people like the Head Gamemaker, Brooksfield Welton, kill innocent children for fun and gets paid millions for doing it. And so many people at the factory get hurt too. I've seen some bad stuff and I'm not phased by it anymore. God must have a sick sense of humor.

I find myself tearing up and quickly wipe my tears away with my sleeve. I finally walk into my poor excuse of a house. It's only one room that consists of a wood stove, a giant bed, a TV, and a tub. We get our water from a hole in our ceiling. We have a little outhouse behind our house. And after all of this, I still can't complain. I see my older sister, Mandy, sleeping next to my five year old brother, Harry. He never leaves her side. My sister and my mother lay of the other side of the bed. There is room for two more.

Taking advantage of my family sleeping, I quickly change into my only other pair of clothes, A dark blue dress with yellow and pink flowers printed on it. It's not in very good condition but it's better than my t-shirt and ratty pants. I stand in the only mirror in the house and can't help but smile I get to wear something pretty. It's not even Sunday, the only day I wear the dress, but I wear it for the Reaping. My brown hair is cut in a bob cut. I wish I had long hair but working at a factory with many dangerous machines makes me cut it.

Knowing that I won't be able to go to sleep, I stay up and play with the rats that Lizzie, my little sister, likes to think of as pets. There are four of them.

Finally, my family wakes up. Lizzie gets mad at me for playing with the rats without her permission, saying that they belong to her and her only. Mother makes a breakfast of oats and nuts. Mandy, the only person who went to school in our family, reads a book to Harry. She likes to read and teaches Lizzie, Harry, and I all that she learned before she had to stop school.

One by one they all change, causing the rest of us to stand outside so they have some privacy. When Lizzie finally comes out, we all walk to the square. I don't have anyone that I would call a close friend. Most people don't talk to me because I don't talk back. I'm too shy of most people.

Mandy and I sign in and leave the rest of our family with the spectators. Mandy goes with some of her friends in the 16 year old section. I find myself fiddling with my hands in my section. I have nothing else to do.

The escort struts onto the stage like she own the thing. I'm amazed that she does stumble in those heels. She calls out two boys who I've never seen, probably because I've never been to school. The escort then picks a slip of paper from the girls bowl. "The first female tribute representing District 8 is... Castilla Sutton!"

To my surprise the walk to the stage is easy, all I do is keep my head down. When I ascend the stairs, I make eye contact with no one and I try to not cry. I stand there awkwardly trying to find out what to do with my hands.

**Phoebe Churn, 14 POV **

"I don't know why kids take out tesserae," I begin. "Like, hello do you want to die?"

Pastel, my best friend, rolls her eyes. "Some people don't have a choice."

"Yeah well maybe they shouldn't be poor then," I say with a huff.

"You're poor!" Pastel shoots back.

"Yeah, but not that poor," I point out.

Pastel and I argue over this for quite some time. Even though she annoys the hell out of me, she is always there for me. Without her, I would be nothing. We are polar opposites but they say opposites attract.

"Let's stop by your dad's work, I need to pick up a pound of ham," she says.

I protest but she makes us go. I stand outside while she goes inside to buy from my father. I wave at my dad through the window. I love him dearly, but I hate going in there. I hate blood. When I was 12, I started to work for my father. Seeing him butcher the animals was, in all honesty, kind of cool to see. When it was finally my turn to butcher a recently deceased pig, I was more than excited. My attitude changed the moment blood sprayed in my face. With the shock of the warm spray I stumbled backwards and slipped, breaking my leg in the process. To this day I have never walked inside that place and I never will.

Pastel comes out of the store with a pound of sliced ham. It's not too long until some creepy homeless man to trying to mooch off of her. I slap the man and tell him he should be ashamed. How could someone think they are entitled to the meat when they didn't even buy it?! This is why I hate poor people, they are so needy!

As we walk back to Pastel's place, my 13 year old brother Ferris run up in front of us.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

"Mom says you need to get home now and do your chores," he says with a look of authority.

"Well, momma's boy, you go tell mom that I will do it after the Reaping." I put my hand on his face and move him out of my way.

"Maybe you should go home," Pastel says as we walk away.

"No, my mom can't tell me what to do," I say flipping my long dark brown hair.

"Okay, if you insist."

After dropping the meat at her house I suggest we got to the Square. Once I sign in I won't be able to leave until after the Reaping, that way if my mom comes looking for me I won't be able to go with her. Pastel agrees and we walk to the Square. We sign in and talk our places. There are only about a hundred people here.

As the next hour ticks by, everyone else shows up. I watch Ferris sign in and chuckle at his face when his finger is pricked.

Pastel and I play eye spy during the boys Reaping.

"I spy a crazy bitch," I say.

"Is it her?" Pastel points to the sister of the first male tribute.

"Yes!" I say, too loudly. A lot of people look over at me.

Soon, three lost souls stand on the stage. I know I won't get picked, I only have 3 slips in there out of thousands.

"The last lucky person from District 8 is... Pheobe Churn!" My body goes ice cold.

I don't know how I get to the stage, all I know is there was a lot of crying and thrashing around on my part.

As I stand on the stage I notice I am the only one crying.

"Why aren't you crying?!" I shout. "We are all going to die!" The other girl starts to tear up. Good, now I'm not the only one crying.

Livian makes us shake hands. And we are escorted into the building.

My family comes in first.

"Why didn't you come home?" is the first thing mother asks.

"I-I don't know," I say. "But this might be the last time you see me, so let's not talk about that."

"I love you!" Ferris says. I'm taken aback by the fact the he hugs me. He never hugs me.

"You will be fine out there," Father says. "Just remember what I do."

"But I hate blood!" I cry.

"Then face your fear head on with the games." Mother is right. I have to get over this fear quickly if I can survive the Games.

My brother hands me my rag doll named Valerie and my teddy cat named Gourmet. "Take one as your token," he says. It takes a moment, as these are my priced possessions, but I pick Valerie.

I hug each member of my family again when they are escorted out

Pastel comes in next. It's obvious she's been crying. We remain in a tight hug the entire time.

"I'll miss you," she whispers into my ear.

"And I'll miss you," I cry.

She is then ripped from me forever.

**Quartz Miller, 18 POV **

I sit in the chair leaning forward, waiting for my two favorite people to walk through those doors. I tap my feet on the ground, trying to pass the time.

"Quartz!" Silk shouts, as she embraces me. "You can't go. You can't leave."

"I have to," I say pulling away. "But I will do anything and everything in my power to come back."

My mother sits on the couch, staring outside the window. I feel bad for her. I get up and take a seat next to her. I put my arm around her and pull her in close.

"I will come home," I say.

"I hope so." Is all she says. She hands me a small muslin that could come in handy during the games, but not in a deadly way.

I hug Silk tightly one last time and then they leave. A single tear falls from my right eye and I grit my teeth.

**JJ Troy, 14 POV **

Joey, Katie, and my father enter first. My father gives me advice as Joey sobs in the corner. Katie has her arm around me.

"You are strong. You can win," Father says.

"Use your height to your advantage," Katie says.

"We lost mom to the fever, we can't lose JJ too!" Joey shouts from the corner.

I stand up, walk over to him, and pick him up. Once he is at eye level I say, "You will not lose me."

Already Peacekeepers are taking Joey from my arms. I don't have time to hug Silk or Father again but Silk tosses me a wooden band with a bull engraved on it. I remember my mother always having it.

Kelly runs through the doors. We sit in a warm hug and I am elated that she is here. She tells me to win and to come home. I promise her I win.

"Seal the promise with a kiss," she says.

"Okay." I lean in, as does she. Just as our lips are about to touch, Peacekeepers burst through the door and take her away. We didn't even have time to kiss.

I need to come home to give her that kiss.

**Castilla Sutton, 14 POV **

I wait anxiously for my family. I'm scared to see what their reaction is.

Mandy and Harry open the doors. Liz stands behind them sobbing. Mother resembles Liz. Harry stands there with a blank expression, because he doesn't know what is going on.

"Come home to us," Mother cries.

"I will," I say.

"How could this happen to us," Mandy says. "To our family."

"We can't lose Cassie, we already lost Laurence," Liz says.

I embrace my family in a big group hug. I can't stand to see them cry. Liz hands me a pink bracelet and I promised her that I will return it to her.

Before they leave Mandy read a passage from one of her books. It inspires me to make it back home to my family.

**FOUR MORE TO GO! *cheers*. Anyways, I am really happy with the amount of review I'm getting! But some people are only reviewing the chapters that have their characters in it and if I was them, I would catch up on reviewing. It's a little shady.**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	11. Chapter 11: District 9 Reapings

**Edi Omsorovic, 16 POV **

"Hey what the hell?" I jolt awake to the sound of Bect shouting at me.

I look off the side of the top bunk of my bunk bed and see my little brother on the ground. "What?" I ask. "What happened?"

"You pushed me off the bed in your sleep!" he yells.

"Whoops. My bad," I say casually, trying to go back to sleep. Bect won't have any of it, because this kid rips the blanket off of me. "Hey?!"

"I just going to sleep on the ground," he says, nonchalantly.

"Give me the blanket back." I demand.

"Oh will you girls just shut up!" Eljay, my best friend, shouts from the bottom bunk. "It's 7:30, and I still have 30 minutes to sleep."

I roll my eyes. "Get back up here." I call down to Bect. He climbs the latter and gets into the bed with me. I take the blanket from him and try to drift off to sleep. I don't manage to sleep long because before I know it, Ariel is switching the lights on in our room.

"Time to wake up," she says coldly. She doesn't talk much and when she does it's because she has to.

Eljay jumps out of bed while I wait for Bect to descend the latter. Once I finally get down, I change into a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Bect, who's 12, tries to button up his shirt but his hands won't cooperate with him. I step in and button up his shirt for him. He must be very nervous, I don't know why he wouldn't be. I know he won't go into the games because I won't let him go if he was reaped. They say siblings must have a very special bond if they are willing to volunteer for each other.

Eljay, Bect and I head to the kitchen where we find Ariel and Mrs. Lee cooking eggs. Ariel seems distant today. She doesn't seem quite right today.

"Oh eggs for breakfast?" I gasp. "What a special treat!"

"Oh Edi, I thought I should make something good for the Reaping today," Mrs. Lee says.

"Thank you momma Lee." I hug her. Even though she is not my real mother, she is more of a mother than any other woman I know. Even after the death of her husband she has basically adopted Bect and I to the point where we spend weeks here without going home. Bect and I do what we can to help Eljay and his family, even if it means we take out tessera. It's only fair. If it was up to me, Bect and I would never go back to our poor excuse of parents.

All five of us sit at the table and eat. Ariel, as usual, doesn't utter a word while Eljay seems unable to stop talking. Mrs. Lee just sits there giggling at the stuff Eljay and I talk about while Bect nervously bites his nails.

The bell rings signaling to everyone that we better get to the Reaping. We all quickly clean the table and kitchen before we set off to the square. Eljay and I walk ahead of everyone else as we talk.

"Today just seems like a bad day," he says.

"What?" I shout. Even though he is right next to me, the strong wind is defining.

"I said today is a bad day." He make a weird face when he yells and I chuckle.

"It the day of the Reaping, of course it's a bad day," I say.

"I know, it's just- look up." I look to sky and see the heavy clouds. "It's overcast, and the wind is strong."

That's when I really grasp the fact that today is really a gloomy day. It must have rained earlier because even the ground seems sad and wet. I really hope this doesn't foreshadow the upcoming Reaping.

We finally get to the square, the only place that seems to draw the sound away from the wind. I stay by Bect's side as he signs in. Eljay and I walk him to the twelve year old section. It's kind of sad seeing his stand there awkwardly because he doesn't have many friends. I realize that, without Eljay, I would be just like Bect.

Eljay and I walk to the 16 year old section as we wait for the few stragglers to enter the square. I take this time to see how District 9's victors are doing. We have 5 victors alive at this point. The oldest is Osborn who won the 42nd Hunger Games. It's hard to think of this fragile old man as the biggest threat other than the careers in his Games. He left his games with 6 kills, 4 of them being careers who he killed while they went to the bathroom. The youngest Victor, Damien, who is 23 won the 119th games. He was never a big threat and he managed to get out of the arena with only 2 kills.

The escort, Loi, finally walks out of the Justice Building in a neon pink suit. He is a very short white man who has had plastic surgery to make himself look more Asian. Eljay, having Asian ancestors, is offended every time Loi steps onto the stage.

"He's not even a real Asian," Eljay whispers into my ear.

"I know. Three years ago he was as white as a piece of paper, now he has Asian features."

"Oh the Capitol." Eljay shakes his head in disappointment.

"Let's kick this...wonderful day off with the boys." Loi trills. "The first male tribute is Edi Omsorovic!"

I choke. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't have any idea of what I should do. I know I have to walk to the stage but I can't. Eventually my limbs bend to my will and I walk to the stage. An unwanted tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it away.

My stomach sinks even deeper when I realize Eljay, Bect, and Ariel still have a chance at being reaped.

**Ariel Lee, 18 POV **

_"Dad!" I screech as the man plummets his knife into my father's stomach over and over again. My mother is shielding Eljay from the robber in the corner. I am standing on the other side of the room. When I see the attacker approach my mother with the bloody knife, everything goes blank. I snap back to reality and see the man on the ground with a red line crossing his neck. I see the knife in my hand I drop it as if it were on fire._

My eyes fly open to the sound of a large thud. Something or someone might be in here. I sit up quickly and scan the room. Nothing. I am able to put my nerves to rest when I hear two of my brothers start to argue. They aren't really my brothers but they make up the void my father left. Eljay, my biological sibling, pipes up to silence the others.

After I'm woken up, I don't find sleep. I lay in my bed starring at the popcorn ceiling making shapes out of the randomly placed dots. There is one shape that looks like a dog. I check my clock and see that almost an hour has past. Time flies when you are having fun.

I drag myself out of my room and into the one next door. I lean on the door frame as I flick the lights on. I immediately hear moans from my brothers. "Time to wake up," I say. I leave the room to let them all change and get ready.

I re-enter my room and slip out of my pajamas. I then slip into a black floral dress. I lock eyes with myself in my cracked mirror. From my view, the crack runs right across my neck. The whole night flashes before eyes. I grasp my neck with both hands and the only thought that is going through my mind is "I'm a murderer."

It's only when my mother enters the room do I escape this trance. "Baby everything is okay." She stokes my long black hair. "How about you come downstairs and help me prepare breakfast." I nod my head.

My mother walks me to the kitchen where we begin to cook eggs. After a few minutes, the boys rush into the kitchen and devour almost all the food. Looking at them with their mouths full and making weird faces at each other is the only thing that keep me sane. They are my life and if anything happened to them I wouldn't be able to live.

After breakfast we walk to the square. As we walk I put my hair in a braid since I have nothing else to do. Eljay and Edi walk ahead of us and talk. They keep looking to the sky and I realize that it's darker than usual.

We finally get to the square and we all leave my mother with her brother. I watch Eljay, Bect, and Edi walk to their section. I then head to the corner of the 18 year old section. I have officially decided that I will volunteer. I have nothing left to live for. I am a murderer, I have no friends, and I can't even sustain a job to help my family. My family. They are the only reason I haven't volunteered yet. But sadly, I will leave them today. That being said, I will try my hardest to win even though I know I won't. If I do manage to win that means I will be able to provide for my family.

Loi walks onto the stage. I take offense to his get up. He says boys will be first this year and I have no objections. As he pulls a slip of paper I only pray it's not one of my brothers. "Edi Omsorovic!" My eyes widen. It takes a few moments until Edi gets out of the crowd. If I was able to volunteer for him I would in a heartbeat. But since I can't, I have to help him.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout before Loi even has a shot at picking a slip. I walk up the stage and embrace Edi. He will never leave my side.

**Martha Edgecombe, 13 POV **

Today, of all days, is the day that it's the hardest to be optimistic. Today is the saddest day in all the District, well except maybe Districts 1, 2, and 4.

I somehow wake up with a smile on my face. This day won't bring down my spirit. I won't let it!

I leap out of my bed and to my dresser. I sit on the stool and brush my shoulder length brown hair.

"Time to wa-" my guardian, Miss Dominick, peeks her head into the room. She used to be my school teacher but since my parents abandoned me, again, I have been living with her. She is like a mother to me. "Oh you're already up!"

"Yep and I am already getting ready," I say cheerfully.

"Good girl," she responds. "Once you're done, come down to the kitchen. I made you a fruit salad."

"Really?" I say with a smile. "You're the best." I run over and hug her.

"Now get ready," she says sweetly.

I dress in a simple brown dress. I then head downstairs where I find my salad. I also find Miss Dominick averting her eyes as the bloodbath for the 102nd Hunger Games replay. Even though I wasn't alive to watch that year, I still hear about it. Its arena was pretty yet deadly and the Victor-

"Don't forget to eat the blueberries." Miss Dominick cuts me from my thoughts.

"Fine." I sign, rolling my eyes. I don't like blueberries.

As I eat I watch the news Miss Dominick put on. Apparently there is a storm in District 10 right now. My heart goes out to the people in 10.

The bell rings and I walk hand in hand with Miss Dominick to the Justice Building. There, she leaves me so I can sign in. I head to the 13 year old section and wait patiently for the Reaping to begin. I then feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I lock eyes with my best friend Lisa.

"Lisa!" I jump into her arms.

"How are you doing?" she asks as she hugs me.

"You know, trying to make the best out of a bad situation," I respond.

"You always do." She smiles.

Before I know it a boy has been reaped and a girl has volunteered. I've seen the boy around town but I've never seen the girl.

Loi, who looks different, walks to the females' bowl and selects a name. "Good luck," I whisper to Lisa.

"Back at you."

"The next female tribute from District 9 is Martha Edgecombe!"

I gasp. I feel sick to my stomach and it takes all I have to not throw up the fruit salad. I hear crying and realize it might be me. On the stage I lock eyes with Lisa and then Miss Dominick. My lip quivers and I try to hold it together.

**Anthony Hickory, 17 POV **

One perk of being born into a rich family is that I never go hungry. Another perk is not being suspected of anything treasonous, because why would someone that's being treated so well by the Capitol want to bring it down? Because of the other 98% of people in the Districts that are starving, that's why.

Unlike just about every other living soul in my district, I have been trained. My parents and I are active members of a group called Fire Bird and I have been selected to volunteer this year for the cause. At first I was reluctant to volunteer but with the help of other Fire Bird tributes we might just be able to win these games. We are here to either destroy the games from the inside out or, in case that is not an option, one of the Fire Bird members will win and help bring down the Capitol. I can only hope the other Districts live up to their expectations of sending Fire Bird members into the games.

I sit at my dining room table fiddling with the French toast in front of me. I am all alone since my parents are at a meeting. It's nice having the house to myself but today I feel neglected because this is the last morning I will spend in this house and not having my parents here stings a little. I don't have anything to pass the time so I bite my nails anxiously awaiting the bell.

I finally hear the bell and I immediately go through a checklist to see if I missed anything. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, reported to Douglass Burnsaw the head of the Fire Birds in my District, I have my token; a fire armband, and I have cleaned up my mess. Check, check and check. My list is complete. Now I am perfectly content with leaving.

I walk to the Reaping alone. A few Fire Bird kids come next to me and ask if I'm still planning to volunteer. Each time I'm asked I always answer the same, "yes". It's kind of insulting that they think I would cower away at the last second.

I get the square and sign in. I then head to the 17 year old section. I see many people crying and some with smiles on their faces. I see anxious spectators holding betting cards. I feel sick at the thought that these adults are betting on who will get reaped. Do they have no heart?

As I narrow my eyes and a particular giddy women holding a betting card I miss the first Reaping, the one where I was supposed to volunteer. I then watch a girl volunteer. I tune out the next reaping as I make eye contact with the same woman and make her feel bad with just the look I'm giving her, the look of disappointment.

"Edi Omsorovic!" I hear Loi shout out. "Oops, my bad. What a coincidence that I Reap the same person!" I chuckle to myself. Even if I did volunteer for Edi, he would have been Reaped again and would have had to be in the Games anyways. "The next male tribute is Grane Walters!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I see a relieved look on a face of a 16 year old.

"What's your name handsome?" Loi asks.

"My name is Anthony Hickory!" I exclaim. With a slight tug on my sleeve I expose the fire armband on my arm. Not everyone will catch it when watching as it was a very subtle movement.

I sit in my room and the first people to enter are my parents.

"What you are doing is for the good of the districts," my mother says.

"We will always love you." Father says.

"No matter what don't let the games get to you. Stick to the reason you volunteered and don't let anyone distract you," Mother says.

"I know, I know, I know." I say rolling my eyes. "I must do what's good for the District." With that they hug and kiss me one last time before exiting.

My next visitors are my friends. They seem proud of me and scared for me at the same time. They know I'm trained so they know I have what it takes to survive.

**Edi Omsorovic, 16 POV **

I wait for my family to visit me after Ariel. Bect, however, comes to visit me before her. He sits in my embrace sniffling. I feel bad for him.

"It's okay. I can win," I say reassuring him.

"Do you promise?"

"I- I promise." I squeeze him tighter.

He is soon replaced with my biological parents. They cry about how they will never see their son again. It's sad that they already given up on me. They already see me as a dead man walking. I ask them to leave and they do.

"Edi," Eljay says coldly as he hugs me. "You make it to the second arena and you take care of Ariel." He chokes back some tears. "You have to promise."

"I will," I say. "Either Ariel or I will be walking out of that arena."

I hug Mrs. Lee and tell her how great she will have it once her daughter wins. This seems to make her happier, however slightly.

**Ariel Lee, 18 POV **

If it was up to me I wouldn't have any visitors. I don't want to see what my family is like now that I volunteered. I don't want to see the confusion and sorrow on their faces.

"Why?" Mother cries and she opens the door.

"I have to protect Edi." I know that if I straight up tell her I volunteered because I have nothing left she will push for a better answer. Best to leave it at this.

"You have to take care of Edi," Eljay says. "You have to promise."

"I promise. Edi and I will be a force to be reckoned with." I say.

"Thank you." I see a tear fall from his eye.

For the remainder of our time we sit there in silence, holding each other. They are soon taken away and are replaced with Bect. He says nothing the whole time. He looks like he is finally about to say something but Peacekeepers barge into the room as he opens his mouth.

I'm going to miss my family.

**Martha Edgecombe, 13 POV **

"My dear," Miss Dominick says.

"It's fine." I shake. "Everything is fine. I just need allies and I can win right. What about the boy who just volunteered? He looks like a District 1 boy with his blonde hair and green eyes and muscular body. He can be my ally!"

"Honey." Miss Dominick cuts me off. "Calm down. If you take the games too seriously too soon it can harm you. You aren't even out of the District. Just take it easy."

She hugs me. She then places an apple ring into my hand. I recognize it as the one she got me for my 12th birthday. This will be my token.

Lisa is my next visitor and for the first time ever she is quiet. It is very scary and her silence just screams of the horrors to come.

**Well that wraps up the single digit number Districts! So...I'm back at school :,( but that won't have any affect on my updating. Just for some sort of deadline, I plan to have the Bloodbath of the 1st arenas sometime around the end of October beginning of November (or earlier) because I know I will fly by the chapters after the Reapings.**

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


	12. Chapter 12: District 10 Reapings

**Offar Hendrix, 16 POV**

It's bright and early, 5 in the morning to be exact. It's time to get up. Time to tend to the cows. Moving towards the lone tub that sits in my room, I turn on the faucet. It will take some time for the bath to fill up, usually an hour, so I have some time to spare.

I throw on some rugged clothes that show off my muscles and farmer's tan. This outfit is one of my favorites as it turns many girls' heads.

I head out to the cows and begin my daily routine, set the bucket under the utters, set the stool next to it, put on rubber gloves, and begin the groping exercise. It takes a minute but finally after some tugging, the milk begins to squirt out. I wonder if you could do this with girls.

After filling up the bucket I move to the next cow. I fill up another bucket. Taking a little break I see the 20 other cows that have to be milked before noon. This is just great. Isn't Reaping day supposed to be a day off for workers? Clearly it isn't because I have to keep my daily quota going. If If I miss a day or two, a cow is taken away and my quota goes up. Less cows, more milk? Honestly fuck the Capitol and their stupid rules!

I take a break after Linda, our 13th cow, to take my bath. I run inside and see my bath around the spot I want it to be. Perfect. I soak for a few minutes until my father walks into my room.

"Woah!" I shout. "How about some privacy?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He says. He's right. One night I was at a girl's house having you know what and my girlfriend at the time burst through the doors. She was freaking out asking why I was having sex with her sister. Long story short, I was ass naked and my father had to come pick me up on the side of the road. "Did you finish your chores?"

"Almost," I respond. "Once I'm done in going into town and I will finish after the Reaping."

"Don't forget," he warns me.

"Okay now get out of here, you perv!"

He finally leave and I'm able to get out of the tub. I dress in a nice white polo shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. I don't even bother to tell my father that I'm leaving because I already told him I was going to.

As I strut around the street I see a pair of twins looking me up and down. I bite my lip and they blush. My dream is to do a pair of twins. That is like the ultimate prize. Or triplets. I act like the girls are less than me as I walk into a store. They follow me. Shocker.

I soon lose the girls. It's always good to keep them wanting more. I walk to an antiques story to look at "Old Panem dollars". It cool seeing this green paper money with old men on it. The bills nowadays are a light blue/sliver color with the Capitol seal and our coins depict the current president. If we get a new president, all of our coins are taken away to be melted down and replaced with the face of the new president. Sometimes they just take the coins and don't replace them.

Once I get to the story I find it closed for the day. Damn it! I cut my losses and head to the square. I sign in and walk to the other 16-year-olds. Some of them ask me how I am and I answer with "good". I make awkward conversation with them until our Escort walks to the stage. Cosmo Pectoral. He has green hair and neon green eyes that I can see from here. They are creepy. His head seems too big for his body.

"It's such a pleasure to be an escort!" he shouts into the microphone. "My wish of being an escort for District 10 has finally come true!" He starts to clap and no one else does. This makes him feel awkward and I can't help but laugh to myself. "Well let's get things moving!"

One of my friends, Kelvin, wishers something about being twice as likely of being picked. I don't know why he's so scared. The Games aren't even that hard. The reason people die is because they make stupid mistakes. I wouldn't make those mistakes if I was in the Games.

"Offar Hendrix!" Shit. Time to put my money where my mouth is. I walk to the stage with a smile. "Oh you look happy," Cosmo points out.

"Well I will be home soon but I will be a million times richer so why wouldn't I be happy?" Cosmo seems to be pleased with my response.

District 10 will finally have a Victor after 12 years. All thanks to me.

**Abrianna Frinter, 18 POV **

It's only 7 am and I'm up and at it. It's that day of the week when I make cookies. I usually make around 6 of them and I have yet to taste one. I know I wouldn't feel right about eating one. After setting the timer for 12 minutes I go take a shower. Having a nice, short pixie haircut makes taking a shower 10 minutes shorter. It's manageable and I rarely have bed head that doesn't look like I purposely put it that way. Why doesn't every girl have short hair?

As I wrap my towel around my naked body I hear the timer beep in the kitchen. I then hear my mother take the cookies out to cool down. Thank god she got there and the cookies didn't burn. I can't deliver burnt cookies!

I dry off and put on a nice white shirt and a red plaited skirt. I leave my hair messy because, well that's how its supposed to look. I then apply very little make up. I put on some lip gloss, pop my lips, and head to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I say bringing her into a hug. "I'm going to go see Sadie. I will be home before the Reaping."

"Okay," she says. "You run along now." I smile.

I head out the door and down the street. The walk doesn't take long as Sadie lives about 10 houses down from me. Once I finally see her house I mentally prepare for our encounter. I feel as though Sadie hates me and my mother, even though she has told me on more than one occasion how grateful she is that I'm here. My breath starts to become jagged as I knock on the plywood door. Moments later I am greeted by a young lady with dark hair.

"Abrianna," she says when she sees that it's me. "Come in come in."

I feel as though she is the age of my mother when in actuality, she's only five years older than me.

"I brought you some cookies," I say with a sweet, genuine smile.

"Oh thank you so much," she says.

"It's the least I could do," I respond.

You see, when I was 14 and when Sadie was 19 my father got extremely drunk one night. My mother and I kicked him out of the house and he had no where to go. Apparently he thought he would welcome himself to the new, young neighbor down the street. Out of the goodness of her heart and because she was scared to let a drunk roam the streets at night, she let him into her house to sleep it off. My father had different plans. He brutally raped Sadie and in the process he hit her so hard in the head that she had brain damage. She doesn't work now as she has case of Parkinson's disease from the brain damage. I know cookies and a little money here and there can't change things, but I hope it helps.

"You are a very good girl," Sadie says. I see her shakily pick up a cookie.

"Well, have a good day Sadie," I say. "I will see you next week." I bend down and give her a hug.

I make it home with time to spare before the Reaping. In this time I take care of my baby Jeff. I feed him out of a bottle as he is only 3 weeks old. He has a brown coat and white spots. He is the most adorable baby goat in all of 10. Even the baby pigs don't compare to Jeff.

Ironically, Jeff finishes the bottle the moment the bell rings. I place him back with his mother who doesn't like that I take her baby on a daily basis. My mother and I walk to the Reaping together. My mother clings to me and I can feel the clamminess of her skin on my arm. It's been only two days without morphing and this is how she reacts. She has a problem but I can't stop it. I've tried.

I leave my mother with some neighbors in the spectator section. I sign in and see Ivy and Jordy waving their hands trying to get my attention. It's hard to miss their identical faces and bright red hair.

"Hey AB, how's it going?" They say in unison. They tend to do it a lot and Shania and I are pretty sure they plan stuff out before they speak.

"I'm goo-"

"Hey girls!" Shania shouts. I turn around and see my best friend jumping into my unsuspecting arms. She nearly takes me down.

The four of us start to talk about boys but we are doing it, Jeremiah catches my eye. I see him waving at me and I bush, completely zoning out my friends. I know he likes me and I like him but for some reason I can't work up the nerve to talk to him. Sure we've talked casually but not talk talk, you know?

"Hello? Heeeelllllooooo!" Jordy snaps me back into the conversation.

"Oh I was just uh-"

"Looking over at dreamy eyes weren't you?" Shania mocks me.

"Oh shut up." I laugh. My laugh comes to a screeching halt when Cosmo introduces himself. I cringe at his cartoon like appearance.

I watch some very handsome boy from the 16 year old section get reaped. I'm relieved when Jeremiah isn't called up. Cosmo then walks over to the girls section. He shuffles the slips of paper with his hands and soon comes up with a single slip. "Abrianna Finter!"

My crying is drowned out by the crying of my friends and mother. I walk to the stage trying my hardest to fight back the tears but to no avail.

I can win, I can win.

**Dandy Grenadine, 18 POV **

Today isn't like any other day for me. I get nervous when I go out into public and that's just what the Reaping is; publicized. I always try to hide my face whenever I see a camera swinging in my direction at the Reaping. I just feel like I would be pointed out in the homes of the Capitol. Like a kid will point me out on the screen and ask 'what is that mommy?' I'm just scared of being laughed at.

I remember being at school and having people stare at me. They gave me weird looks in the halls. No one was ever mean enough to bully me but the weird looks, whispers and the pointing was all it took to strangle my self-esteem. When I was younger I loved my red hair, I thought it made me unique. I never saw any other biracial people with red hair and green eyes. That's what you get when a black woman and a red headed Peacekeeper have a kid. It is natural but it doesn't look natural. But when I was 13 I dropped out of school and am now home schooled. Best decision of my life.

I leave my hair in it's natural layout, big and frizzy. I just look silly when I straighten it. I then put on a dusty rose dress that falls to my ankles. It's the most expensive article of clothing I own. It fits me pretty well too!

I head to the living room/kitchen and find my mother waiting for me. She hands me a copper ring with her name on it. She has always given me this when we leave for the Reaping. It's funny, when I was 12 it barely fit my finger but now my finger is slightly too big for it. I do manage to wiggle it on though.

Without any words, my mother and I set out to the square. I takes about twenty minutes to get there on foot. We live relatively close to town but we also live in the least populated part of my district. It's weird and funny at the same time how we can go from a deserted village to a busy over populated town so quickly.

I see people looking over my way and I try to zone them out. I can't wait until I get home.

I sign in and I can't help but feel the Peacekeepers eyes linger on me for a few seconds as she pricked my finger. I then head over to the 18 year old section and start fiddling with my nails to pass the time. People get shoved into me as they all file in and I just act like it didn't happen.

Finally Cosmo walks onto the stand. He's not afraid to show that he's different. He empresses it. Maybe one day I can't break out of my shell?

Before I know it District 10 has it's first tribute on the stage and to my surprise he's smiling as if he has the crown on his head. Young and naive. A really nice girl is reaped after him. She's comforted me before when I was sad back when I went to school. I wonder if I should go talk to her in the Justice Building?

"Dandy Grenadine!"

Well this is just great! I can't go home. I can't maybe have kids. I can't live my life now. I walk to the stage and to a crying AB. I wrap my arms around her. It's my turn to be the comforter.

**Felix White, 18 POV**

"Really?!" Colby gasps. "No way!"

"Yeah, no joke," I lie. "My mom is really pregnant."

"Well that's great news." He says. This is great, now my family will get food from Colby's family and once 'the baby dies' we will get even more food for our loss. We don't really need food but anything is good.

"I know!" This is too easy. "I can't wait to see how Nancy reacts."

"I need to go congratulate your mom!" Colby says.

"Wait wait wait, she's having morning sickness and isn't in the right mood to be around other people." I conger up yet another lie.

"Okay, well just tell her I said congrats."

"Will do."

Colby and I walk to his girlfriend, Nancy's house. I tell her the "good news" and I have her eating out of the palm of my hand. This is great. Soon they will be giving to my family and then all I have to do is say my mom had a miscarriage. Why doesn't everyone lie? It gets you places.

Nancy, Colby, and I go to a bakery where Nancy buys my family a little cookie cake. "Oh you didn't have to," I say.

"Nonsense, I wanted to!" she replies.

"You are too nice." I hug her.

"Now go take that to your mom and tell her that I'm happy for you guys."

I laugh. "Okay. I will see you guys at the Reaping." I wave as they walk away hand in hand. Such a cute couple.

I make my way back home where my family is waiting for me so we can leave together. I walk into the house and the second Gail, my little sister, sees the cake she flips out.

"Is that for me?!" She runs up to me. "Please let it be for me!" Mage folds her hands to gets and starts praying for it to be hers.

"It's for all of us you silly goose." I pat her head.

"How did you get that?" my father asks suspiciously.

"Well I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking," I say. "Remember how I've been working overtime at the blacksmith's shop?" I actually don't have a job. Whoops.

"Yes." My mother gets into the conversation.

"Well I've been saving up for this for us."

"Oh you're the best son ever!" My mother wraps her arms around my abdomen. It's weird being a foot taller than her, considering she's only 5 feet 2 inches tall.

"Let's have a piece before the Reaping!" I cut the cake like a pizza and give little wedges to Gail and my father. I purposely give the biggest, most frosting filled piece to my mother. She can't handle that much frosting and she will probably get sick at the Reaping. Then it will look like morning sickness. I'm a freaking genius.

We all eat our pieces and I offer another piece to my mother. She accepts gingerly. This is just getting better and better. Soon my father makes us stop eating and makes us leave to the Square. It doesn't take long at all until we get there and I can already see that my mother is regretting her decision about eating so much.

I sign in and leave Gail with my parents. Next year she will be joining the rest of us in this death lottery. She's the only person who I genuinely care about out of all these people. I hope she doesn't get picked but if she does I wouldn't know because after today I will be going to the Capitol. If I win I will get all the riches I desire and Gail will have a great life. If I die... then I will have no idea what happens to her. I hope she does something with her life. I hope she becomes something.

"What's up?!" Colby says as he propels himself up in the air with the use of my shoulders. It startles me.

"What the? What are you doing?"

"Just messing around." He says. "Have you seen Cosmo yet, I saw him backstage an hour ago and he changed his eyebrow color!"

"Haha no way!" I act like I'm dying of laughter. "Are they green now?"

"Yes!" We both start cracking up. Oh how I'm going to miss him and Nancy. Even though they are the easiest targets to mooch off of they are great people.

Not a moment later does Cosmo walk onto the stage. Before I know it 3 people are standing on the stage with him. A tool, a cry baby, and a freak. Looks like I'm District 10's only hope this year.

"Angus Hall!" I hear a cry from the 13 year old section. Now all I have to do I wait for the perfect time.

Angus walks right past my section and I run out into the walkway. I wrap him in a hug. I tell him everything will be okay and all I hear back is "who are you?"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. "Go back to your section, you're welcome." Angus looks so surprised by this that he starts to cry even more he thanks me over and over again.

I walk to the stage and say my name. Many people in my district give me sympathetic looks. Then, my mother throws up from the mixture of cookie cake and hyperventilating.

Having to shake hand with these people kinda sucks. When the ginger takes my hand I quickly pull it away. This happens right behind Cosmo so I doubt anyone in the crowd saw that act of disgust.

My first visitors are my parents. They cry and my mother throws up again. Gail is also bawling her eyes out.

"Why did you do it?" Mother asks me.

"I couldn't let that little boy go in there. He wouldn't have survived."

"Well you might not survive!" Father shouts. I understand why they are mad at me. I tell them that if, when I win I will make sure they never have to worry about anything ever again. This seems to cool them down a little.

They leave and Colby and Nancy take their place. Quickly Nancy places a woven bracelet she made around my wrist.

"I will treasure this," I say with the hint of tears in my eyes. I'm not sad at all but I need to make sure they will remember me if I do die.

"Come home buddy," Colby says.

"I will. I promise."

"I will look after your unborn sibling for you," he says.

Shit! I forgot about that! They will know I was lying. Now I really have to get home.

**Offar Hendrix, 16 POV **

I am shocked when only my father comes to see me. Doesn't anyone else care about me?

"Team up with the Careers," he says. "They will keep you safe and once you get into the next arena, kill them all in their sleep!"

"I will," I say with a smile.

"That's my boy."

I hug my father and he almost crushes me. He slips a sliver ring in my hand and says it's a family heirloom. I say that I will give it to my son when I have one. That being said, I have to get home in order to have a son.

**Abrianna Frinter, 18 POV**

My mother's visit is short. I can tell she is out of it by the way she's acting. She needs morphing but she can't have any. She just stares out the window for the longest time. I try to talk to her, to hug her but she won't budge. When she gets up to leave she hugs me once and gives me a kiss on the top of my head. I cry as she leaves.

Shania, Ivy, and Jordy all come next. I can see they've been crying by the redness of their eyes.

"You can do this," Shania says. "You are one of the oldest."

"Making it past the first arena will be a breeze. Twelve of them might die within the first 10 minutes," Jordy says.

"So all you have to do is run from the Cornucopia," Ivy says.

"Then you will be home free," Jordy says.

"The second arena will probably be packed with Careers so just stay out of their way," Shania says.

"If possible, ally with a strong group of other tributes to take out some careers," Ivy says.

"Okay, okay, okay," I say. All this advice is going to make my head explode. I hug them all as they leave.

Jeremiah is my next visitor an probably my favorite. He wraps me in his arms and won't let go. I don't want him to.

"I don't know how I can go on without seeing your face everyday," he says. I'm so happy he's talking to me and I can feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"I will make it out for us," I say. He hands me a piece of wood in the shape of a heart and kisses me. The butterflies in my stomach want to come out.

When the Peacekeepers come in I fight them off for a second so they won't take Jeremiah away. When they do the butterflies disappear and the tears come back.

**Dandy Grenadine, 18 POV **

I'm not surprised when my only visitor is my mother. She comforts me and tells me that the Capitol will love me.

"They will see you and think you are one of them!" She says. "Who knows maybe they will pull you out of the games because you are too much like a Capitolite. I laugh. My mother has a way with words that make me wish she was better known. If more people knew her she could possibly be a mayor or something.

"Let's hope," I cry into her shoulder, I don't want to leave!

"Do you have a token?" she asks.

"I have this." I roll up my sleeve and show her the brand I have. It's a sparrow. This and my hair make me look Capitolish. Maybe, just maybe I will be able to get out of these games. But I know I won't.

My mother leaves and I'm left in my room for many more minutes because of another tributes amount of visitors.

Soon Cosmo is in my room, collecting me for the train.

**What did you think?**

**Who did you like the most?**

**Who did you like the least?**

**Predictions?**


End file.
